High School Love
by JaffreyTTK
Summary: Lucy, a new transfer student had tranfered to Fairy Tail High. In Fairy Tail High, all the boys always bully girls. After the appears of Lucy, the leader of Devil Boys, Natsu had change his attitdude. And thanks for the game Truth or Dare and Facebook, two of them had finally been together. Sucks at summary and story, more couple plus this is my first fanfic...Please review
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: LUCKY OR UNLUCKY?**

A 16 years old girl with a yellow pony tail tie on her right side of her head is running on a corridor in a school. She wears the new school uniform that is a short sleeve shirt in black colour. She also wears a mini skirt in dark green and a pair of black sport shoe. She looks excited.

"_Oh my gosh! I can't believe I am right at this school now! I am now in Fairy Tail High!_" She screams in her heart happily. She had hope to enter her ideal school for 15 years and finally, she had been informed that she can now starts her lesson on today in this school.

She then looks at her watch and she shocked, "_Oh my gosh! It's now 7.25 in the morning! And I haven't met the principle yet, and I'm going to be late now!_"

She quickly run and open one of the doors that written 'Principle Room'.

She stops when she runs in and breath hard.

"I'm sorry I late, sir!"

"Well dear, it's okay….So you are the new student, right?"

She gasps when she see a little old man with white hair, and he is very LITTLE!

"Oh hoho, don't be so terrified, although our principle is so uhh….. small, but he is very kind and nice….." said a girl with a long white hair smile sweetly standing beside the old man.

Lucy thought that this lady is pretty and nice.

"Uhum! Mira, thanks for your compliment…" said the old man to thesweet lady and then, he turn at Lucy, "Now young lady…"

"Is Lucy, Ojiji…."Said the sweet girl to the old man.

"Alright, Lucy, let me introduce myself before giving you the things that you need in school. I am Makarov, you can call me Ojiji."While the principle is saying, he dances on his table.

Lucy sweat drop and thought, "_Wau, this school Principle is really weird…._"

But then, the sweet girl cut her thought. She introduces herself to Lucy, "Hi, I am Mirajane, you can call me Mira-nee if you want to and I'm the principle's secretary. Oh and here you go….."Mirajane takes a bag of books and some apparatus beside her and give them to Lucy.

"Thanks you! Mira-nee!" said Lucy happily while receiving the bag.

"You are welcome!" said Mirajane sweetly.

"Ohoh, before I forget, let me explain the whole school system to you."Said Mirajane while walking to the whiteboard behind them and starts to draw and write, while the principle is sleeping…

' SLEEPING!' Lucy sweat drop heavily.

"Oh hoho, don't bother about Ojiji, he usually acts like that, hahaha….." giggles Mirajane.

"Oh…" said Lucy awkward.

"Alright, now Lucy, let me start to explain. Our school has six classes and the students here are sent into their class according to their age and gender. So that the students can be in the same class every years."

"What?! Just six classes? But it seems that this school is big enough for more that hundred classes!" gasps Lucy.

"Oh hoho, Lucy, this is because there are still many labs and library and cafeteria and many more! And also this is because you lucky!" cheers Mirajane.

"Lucky?"

"Ya! Our school only accepted the students that are special only! So there only about ten students only in one class and total there is only sixty something students in whole school, I think…"

"What? Do you mean I'm lucky and special?" said Lucy happily.

"Hahaha….! I was only joking!" giggles Mirajane.

Lucy suddenly disappointed of the answer.

"Well, don't be so upset, you are really lucky because we really accept students with our school weird method and only few of them can come to our school."Mirajane quickly comforts Lucy when she see her upset and disappointment.

Lucy's face turns brightly again. "Well, I'm now 16 years old and I'm a girl and what class should I go now, because it seems like it is time to go for my class now."

"Oh Lucy, you are so nervous to study in our school, look at your face, you looks like a child wanting an ice cream or candy from someone!" giggles Mirajane.

Lucy blushes. "Mira-nee!"

"Hahahaha… Usually our class start at 9 o'clock in the morning, so don't get so nervous! Your class is 2A and your locker number is 8, lucky 8!" giggles Mirajane again.

"Pretty lucky! Well thank yo-" Before she said it, the principle door swing open, and a blue hair girl with the same uniform same like Lucy walks in while carrying whole bunch of books.

"Mira-nee, I have brought the books that you want to and why is Ojiji still sleep-". The blue haired girl stop when she see Lucy.

Lucy gasps when she saw the blue haired girl. And the blue haired girl also gasps.

"Levy-chan! Is that you?" Lucy shouted happily.

"Lu-chan! Is me! Levy!" the blue haired girl called Levy also shouted happily.

They put their bags and books down and quickly hug together.

"Oh my, Lu-chan, I can't believe I see you in here! I'm very veryvery glad to see you!" shouted Levy.

"Me too, Levy-chan! We had been long time not seeing each other!" shouted Lucy in full of happiness.

"Uh, girls…Did you two know each other?" asks Mirajane in happiness and a bit curious.

"Haid! Mira-nee! Lu-chan is my cousin and we had long time no seeing each other! I can't believe Lu-chan is now having same school with me!" Levy said and jumps high for cheer.

"Oh hoho, Lucy, I'm so glad you already have one friend before schools start!"Mirajane said and smile happily.

"Thanks Mira-nee!" giggles Lucy.

"So Lu-chan are you going to class 2A?" asks Levy.

"Oh Levy-chan, how you know?" gasps Lucy.

"Huh? Didn't Mira-nee tells you about the school system?"

"Hey! I already told Lucy!" protest Mirajane.

"Oh! I almost forget about it after seeing Levy-chan here! Gomen ne Mira-nee…." Said Lucy while poking her tongue out.

"Daijiobu~ So now, before the class starts, how about we having some talk together, I'm very boring with the SLEEPING BEAUTY here!" said Mirajane gasping heavily.

"Alright Mira-nee, how about you Lu-chan?" asks Levy excited after seeing her cousin here.

And next, Lucy knows more about her new school here.

_Class 1A is for girls that below 15 years old, because there are only 5 students this year!_ Gasps Lucy in shocked. Then her new class now, Class 2A is for girls that is 16 to 17 years old, all together is about 10 students. Class 3A is for girls that is 18 years old and about to graduate.

Same to boys, Class 4A is for boys that below 15 years, 5A is for boys that are 16 to 17 years old. And finally, the last class 6A is for boys that is 18 years old.

They keep talking and chatting and finally the bell before the class starts ringing.

"Alright now Mira-nee, I'm going to bring Lu-chan to our class now, Ja ne~" said Levy after hearing the bell rings.

"Alright, Ja ne~" replies Mirajane happily and sweetly.

"Thanks you for today, Mira-nee!" said Lucy happily. She can't believe she had already feels warm and happy in this school just for 2 hours chatting.

Before Lucy and Levy go out from the principal's room. Lucy heard Mirajane advises her with a serious face that makes Lucy shiver.

"Lucy, remember not to use magic here!"

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**LUCY POV**

When we are in the hallway, Levy-chan suddenly turns to me.

"I think you haven't known yet because you're still new here…" She then looks at me with full of worries in her eyes and she gasps heavily, "I wonder you come to this school are lucky or not..." She said with a voice that is very deep and low that makes my heart pounding so hard.

"_I wonder you come to this school are lucky or not….."_Levy-chan words bother me.

Levy leads me to my locker and after arrange my locker and take my books that need for the first lesson, we start to walk to our class whole silently. But Levy-chan the first one who broke this silence.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Lu-chan…"

"It's alright, Levy-chan, but can you explain to me about what you just said?"

"Well, all the boys here a bit danger and wild, uh…..Is not a bit but very big…especially-"

Before turning into a corner, I think I'm bang into someone and I fall to the floor.

"Ouch!" We both moan in pain.

When Levy looks to whom I bang into, she shocked.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

The person who been bang by Lucy is a pink haired boy that wearing a red T-shirt and a jacket that made of black leather. He also wears black leather jeans and a pair of black sport shoes. He moan, "Ouch, Who is the guy that gonna taste the he-"

He stops his word when he see the blonde hair girl sit on the floor, moaning also.

At that time, Levy quickly kneels down, Lucy shocked with her action.

"I'm sorry for my cousin's wrong. She is new and doesn't know all the things about school yet, please forgive us, Natsu senpai! We didn't meant to offend senpai…..We are really really sorry!" begged Levy although she knows this can't she had to save her cousin.

Lucy shocked. In her impression, Levy never begs for people!

_This guy must be very monster! _Thought Lucy in her mind. When she peeks around, she see many students also stand there with shiver and give her and Lucy a sorry looks. Lucy suddenly feels scared.

The person called Natsu still hasn't takes his sight off the blonde haired girl until someone behind pushes him.

"Oy!Natsu! What do you want us to do now! Kill them?" said the black haired boy behind Natsu with half naked body.

Levy and Lucy gasp in horror when they heard it.

"Thck! Let's hook them on the tree and Gray! Please put on your shirt!" shouted a muscular man same as the first two and with a long black spikey black hair slicked back.

"Hey! Where is my shirt?" said the half naked boy called Gray.

"Moron!" shouted the long spikey black hair boy again.

"What you called me? Gajeel!" shouted Gray.

"Moron!" said Gajeel.

"Want to fight ya?" shouted Gray and ready to attack.

"Ready now!" shouted Gajeel.

But both of them had been stopped by the other boys that are standing at the back of them.

Suddenly, Natsu turns back to them and shouted, "Can't you guys stop shouting! And are you now trying to fight? Huh! Gajeel, Gray!"

Natsu hands had already on fire and his eyes are devil glare.

All of the people around them shocked and starts to walk away with terror. Lucy and Levy hug each other with full of scare and looking to Natsu that are scolding the two boys in front of them.

Gajeel and Gray shocked, "No sir! We are just having some nice conversation…" They said it together with fears.

Natsu then turns to face the two ladies. Levy and Lucy shiver when they see his glare. But then, his glare turns to normal again.

"Alright, you two young ladies can go away now!" said Natsu and he walks away.

All of the person there jaw drops except Lucy that doesn't know what situation is happening now.

"Tch, wonder why Natsu so different now?" said Gajeel staring at those young ladies.

The boys began to move and follow Natsu.

Next, Levy quickly grabs Lucy arm and run to their class.

On the way, Lucy keep asking what happens, and after Levy told her that the boys here are very dangerous and always bully girls especially the boys they met just now are very, very, very DANGEROUS! And the boys been called DEVIL BOYS!

Lucy gasps in horror and terror.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NATSU POV**

"_Well, I can't believe I had forgiven those girls especially the blonde hair girl, she looks so cute that I can't bully her!"_ I thought while walking back to my class.

Then, I heard my fellows at the back called for me.

Gray asked: "OyNatsu, what happens to you, you look different just now!"

"Nothing, because I have a good mood today….." I said and continue walk back to class, leave the others stare at me curiously.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ

**LUCY POV**

"_Well, I can't believe that guy that called Natsu is the leader of the Devil Club! I thought he was cute and a bit….uh, handsome when I see him. From now on, I really need to beware of BOYS!"_I thought.

Suddenly, Levy-chan cut my thought.

"Lu-chan, faster, we are getting late!" shouted Levy-chan.

In front of us there is a door that stick a paper written ' Class 2A', Levy opens the door.

We walk in and there is a silence.

There are about 8 persons in this class only.

Levy-chan then introduces me to them.

"Girls! This is the new transfer children, Lucy Heartfilia and she is also my cousin!"

"Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and you all can call me Lucy, hope we girls can be friends." I introduce myself again nervously.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

Then after a few seconds, the class starts to become noisy again with many cheers. They keep surrounding and greeting to Lucy when suddenly a loud shout and all of them silence.

A scarlet haired girl then walks to Lucy and introduce herself. "Hi, I'm Erza Scarlet, you can also call me Erza and I'm the President of this class and also President of Student Council."

"Oh hi, I am Lucy and nice to meet you, Erza." Said Lucy shaking Erza hand.

"_Wau, Erza is sure a scary person that can make whole class silence….."_Thought Lucy.

But Erza seems that she can read Lucy thought, "Lucy, I may look scary only when the class is noisy or someone makes wrong, usually I'm good and kind. Alright Lucy, let me introduce the others to you."

After the introduction, Lucy had known others girl and had make friends with them. They are Cana, Bisca, Laki, Lisanna, Evergreen, Juvia and Kinana.

_They are all kind to me!_Thought Lucy happily.

"Uh girls!Attention please!"Shouted Levy standing in front of the classroom.

"What had happen Levy?" asks Erza.

"Alright, I'm going to tell you that the leader of Devil Club had forgiven Lu-chan and I after Lu-chan banging into him." Said Levy nervously.

At that time, all the girls especially Erza gasps in horror.

"What?!" And they shouted together.

The girls quickly turn to Lucy and ask her many questions at once that confuse her. Again, Erza shouted and all the class silence.

Erza then stare at Lucy that make Lucy feels uncomfortable.

"So Lucy, is he really forgive you? Did you have any relationship with him? Did he done something on you? Did he want money from you?" asks Erza at once with full of curious.

All the girls jaw drop.

"Uh, I don't know who he is and did he forgive me, and he doesn't done anything bad to me and he does not want money from me. Why?" asks back Lucy in curious.

Before Erza can answer, their teacher came in and ready to teach.

Erza then quickly say, "We will talk in recess."and she then sit back on her own place.

Lucy nodded and she then chooses a table that is beside Levy.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Recess bell rings.

After the teacher went out, the girls straight away surround Lucy tables.

Erza starts to explain to Lucy and the other girls maintain silence.

"Well, I think you have known his name, he is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel, 17 years old, same with me."

Lucy nod.

"Natsu is the leader of Devil Boys and the Devil Boys always done many bad things on the girls. Whoever girl had touches him or accidentally touch him, the gang will straight away beaten up the person or punish the person. No one ever dare to report it or run away from these actions until today…"

After saying this and she pause, all the girls turn their head to Lucy.

Erza then began to continue her speech again, now her tone turns deeper, "Until today, Lucy, you, you are the only survivor that pass through the hell…"

"Muahahahaha….."

"Hehehehehe…."

Lucy suddenly feels horror and shivers.

"Hey, don't add sound effect! It scares me!" shouted Lucy suddenly.

All the girls giggle.

"Isn't that good? Lu-chan." Said Levy.

"How good is it? It makes the atmosphere weird!" said Lucy back still in fears.

"Alright Lucy, we are sorry about that."Said Erza.

The other girls also apology to Lucy.

"Never mind…" sighes Lucy.

"But the truth is, Lucy, you are the only person." Said Cana.

"Would Lu-chan in danger?" asks Levy in worries.

"I hope won't" answer back Lisanna.

The whole class silence.

"But isn't Erza is the President of Student Council? Why she doesn't want to stop them?" said Lucy giving an idea.

"Uhh….Lucy, unfortunately, this won't work and I nearly lose to him!"

The others girl nodded.

Lucy gasps, she can't believe that the President of Student Council will lose to the Devil Club.

"Then, we can tell Ojiji!" Lucy suggests.

"Lu-chan, if you don't want get into hospital, you better don't tell Ojiji…" said Lisanna.

"Why?" Lucy asks nervous and curiously.

"This is because last year finally got a girl tries to tell Ojiji, but unfortunately she been found by the Devil Club. The next day, she wakes up in a hospital and she scare to say or report and only the girls know the reason!" said Laki.

"Eeekk! So, that means Ojiji and Mira-nee still don't know about the school troubles?!" gasps Lucy.

"Yea, and they think the boys are good in attitude!"

"Juvia starts to worry…" said Juvia.

"Haiz…me too…" said Evergreen.

"Alright, alright, don't so worry about me! Hey since I'm new here, can you girls bring me to the cafeteria? I'm starving." Said Lucy broken the silence.

"Ohoh, Juvia glad to bring Lucy, Juvia starving now!" said Juvia.

"Alright, let's go together, but fast or the boys will occupy it and bullies the younger girls."Said Erza.

The girls then quickly walk to the cafeteria together.

Before that, Levy had said the word that is very, very scary, that make all the girls shiver in fear.

"Hmm…I wonder Lu-chan consider lucky or unlucky?"

**Well, that's my Chapter 1, Lucky or Unlucky? Hope you guys like it. Ready for Chapter 2?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Her Presence Change His Life**

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy and the 9 girls then walk to the cafeteria. All the ways, they talk, but there are still have fears in their hearts.

_The cafeteria was big!_ Lucy thought.

But then, she found a situation in the cafeteria, a WEIRD situation!

There are all 10 rows of tables in the cafeteria, boys had occupy 6 rows on the right hand side, while girls only have 4 rows!

Erza seems to know what Lucy is thinking. She said, "Lucy, it's usual, we can't fight with them just for a row of table. And of course, we definitely can't win…."

Lucy nods.

"But why I just see class 1A, 2A, 4A and 5A? Where are the 18 years old students?" Lucy asks curiously.

"Oh, usually they will be recess after our recess time, but unfortunately this year doesn't have any 18 years old girls students…" said Kinana.

"What?! That means the boys here are more than us?" gasps Lucy.

"Bingo!" answer all the girls.

"Alright Lu-chan, let me bring you to the food stand, I will bet you like all the foods~" said Levy.

"Alright Levy-chan~" said Lucy and follows Levy, all the girls also follow them.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

"Wau! This cafeteria has lots of lots of delicious food!" gasps Lucy after taking their foods and return to their table.

"Yup! Our cafeteria has the most delicious foods among whole Magnolia!" said Juvia.

"Wau~~" gasps Lucy in disbelief.

"Alright, let us start to eat and after that Lucy, we will bring you walk the whole school!" said Erza.

"Alright!" cheer all of them.

"Oh, I nearly forget! Lu-chan, how did you come here to this school without the strict uncle permission, you know, your dad is very strict and wouldn't let you come to this school that been rated 'E' in his mind…" Levy suddenly turns to face Lucy and ask.

The girls start to look at Lucy that made Lucy feels uncomfortable.

But before Lucy can answer…

"Kyaaa!"

Suddenly, they heard a girl screams and all of the girls look back.

They gasp when they see the boys, the Devil Boys are bullying a long blue haired girl. They pull her hair!

Levy suddenly shouted, "Wendy-chan!"

And next, the whole boys laugh in evil.

"Tchk! Little girl, what should you say when you bang in us? Huh!" said Gajeel.

"I'm-so-oo-rry…." Said the girl called Wendy softly.

"What? I can't hear you? Muahahaha…." said a black hair guy laughing evilly while pulling her hair more hardly and makes Wendy screams in pain.

"Hey! You boys! Stop it!"

We turn around to see who shouted and we gasp. Erza!

"Erza!" we girls shouted.

The boys seem to see Erza and being to tease her.

"Oh…..Looks, the President of Student Council, help me, I'm scare…."A spikey brownish blonde hair guy said.

And next, all the boys laugh while Erza stands there don't know what to do.

"Alright, alright, Hibiki, stop teasing her again, and Alzack, stop pulling her hair!" said Natsu sitting on the bench watching this whole scene.

"Yes sir!" say all the boys.

Suddenly, Lucy jumps over the table. She runs to punch the guy who called Alzack that pulling Wendy's hair. Alzack falls down, Lucy then quickly bring back Wendy to the girls.

All the people in the cafeteria shocked, especially Natsu.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**LUCY POV**

After I bring Wendy to the girls, I turn back to the boys and shouted, "Alright! I can't stand with you boys anymore! You guys are making me gone mad!"

Next, one of the boys shouted at me.

"Hey! Who do you think you are, you bad lady! Want to taste what hell taste like, huh!"

Again, many boys start to shout at me, while the girls start to worry about me.

"Lu-chan, I think you had made them angry."

"Ya Lucy, I think we are in big troubles."

I turn back and look at them and they watch me in full of worries.

"It's okay, I can't let the boys continue to bully us girl again!" I said.

Suddenly, I feel a hand grab my shoulder, the girls gasp and when I turn back, is Gajeel!

"Hey girl! Do you hear what we are saying? And do you know who we are? Let me tell you young girl! We are Devil Boys! And you gonna die!" Gajeel says and lifting my chin up with his rough big hand.

I twitch. I snap his hand and shout back that make more people shock.

"I don't care who you are, and what you telling me, you Big Metal Head! (Well, his head is made by iron, I think…..) Once you boys bully us girls, I just can't stand it! And what Devil Boys! You all are worse than a devil, stupid morons!"

"What?! You call me what, you blondie girl!" Gajeel starts to shout at me.

"I said you stupid morons!"

We keep quarrel and quarrel, left all the people stare at us.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

"Tchk, you had make me angry, you had to taste what hell taste like! Iron Dragon's Sword!"

Soon, Gajeel's arm transforms into a large jagged steel blade.

"Tchihi, meet the real devil now, young lady!"

Gajeel said while lifting the blade and ready to slash Lucy into half.

The girls gasp.

"Lu-chan!" shouted Levy.

"Lucy!" All the girls shouted even different classes. (Wonder why they know her name…..)

The blade is getting near Lucy…..

"Wish you were not born before! Tchihi…..!"

All of them are busy staring Lucy and doesn't notice the face of Natsu.

Pain and worried that he doesn't know why…

While the blade is just 5cm nears Lucy. She grins.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!"

Soon a smoke comes from nowhere and when it disappears. All the people gasp.

Taurus had block Gajeel's blade with his two bladed axe.

All the girls give a sigh of relief especially Natsu.

"Mooo….. Hot body Lucy, are you okay?" asks Taurus.

"Yea, I think I'm okay, you come just in time! And stop giving me weird name!" said Lucy happily.

"Tchk, so you are a Celstrial Spirits Wizard….." Gajeel smirks.

"Lucy!" cheer the girls.

"Lucy, be careful, he is a Iron Dragon Slayer and Dragon Slayer is…" said Erza worries.

"Tchk! I'm not going to miss this time! Iron Dragon's Club!"

Gajeel's arm turns into a large steel club and hit Taurus. Taurus defenses again with his axe. Taurus pushes Gajeel's club away with his axe and runs straight towards Gajeel.

"Moo…. I can't let you hurt my hot body Lucy! Receive this!" Taurus said and straight away chops Gajeel.

But, fail. Gajeel had turns his body into iron scales.

"Tchk! Luckly it was just in time! Iron Dragon's Roar!"

Soon, a tornado with many iron shards blows from his mouth and hit Taurus straight away.

Taurus vanishes into Celestrial Spirits World.

"Tchk! Ready to die!"

"Lucy!" shouted the girls loud.

"Alright! Stop it!"

Suddenly, they heard the shout and look at the direction altogether, including Lucy and Gajeel.

Natsu stands up from his seat and now walking towards them.

"Stop it now and return back to our class now!" said Natsu in low deep tone voice.

"Haid…" said Gajeel recalcitrant but he still follows Natsu's order.

All of the boys start to return to their classes.

When the girls want to rush to Lucy and give her a hug, Lucy's action suddenly make them shocked. She is now holding Natsu shoulder!

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NATSU POV**

When I'm ready to leave and about to give a sigh of relief because don't want to hurt that blondie girl named Lucy, I suddenly feel a hand grabbing my shoulder.

I turn and look back and shocked, Lucy is holding my shoulder!

"What are you doing now?" I ask deeply.

"Yea, what are you doing blondie! Natsu had stopped all this and you still want to fight?" asks Hibiki.

"Yea! Lucy! Faster come back!" the girls behind her shout.

The boys and girls continue to shout at her. I put out my hand and warn them to silence.

After they silence, I stare at Lucy.

"Now what?"

"I'm sorry for stopping you and putting my hands on your shoulder, uhh…..Natsu senpai…" She then quickly takes up her hand from my shoulder. She continues to say, "But if we do not deal today, you boys will keep bullying us girls….."

I suddenly have a bad feeling about what she says, but I still reply her.

"So, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Oh…. That means we need to have a competition and if we girls win, you boys will not going to bully us girl again!" She says in the serious face.

_I look at her face, she is cute when she is serious…_

Suddenly, Gajeel cuts my thought.

"Tchk Natsu, what do you think?"

I then turns to Lucy and asks her, "Then what competition are you gonna set?"

I shock when she says, "I will fight with this Metal Head!"

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

After Lucy said that, all the girls and boys shocked, except Gajeel.

"Tchk, I will fight with this blondie, Natsu…"

Natsu stuns but he still nods…..

"But Lucy, we won't care either you will dead or whatever….."

"It's okay!"

"Lucy!" "Lu-chan! Don't!" The girls keep shouting her name to stop the fight.

"Tchk! If I win, blondie, you will be our boys servant for life!"

The girls gasp in shock. Natsu still stun while the other boys cheer.

Suddenly, Erza jumps out.

"Hey Gajeel! If you want to fight, fight with m-"

Before Erza said finish, Lucy stops her.

"Erza, this is mine competition! I'm sorry for making you worry, but I will gonna win this competition for our girls!" Lucy stares at Erza.

Her stares had make Erza shiver and scare.

"_What?! Lucy eyes are so serious, her eyes make me feel uncomfortable and scare, this is the second time I feel this after a battle with Natsu…"_ Erza thought.

Lucy notices Erza becomes weird and asks her, "Erza, are you okay? I'm sorry this time, but believe me, I really need to fight with this Metal Head and teach him a lesson….."

Lucy voice suddenly turns small and low.

Erza sighs, "Alright Lucy, but you must be careful…If you can't do it, tell me and I will beat his ass!"

Lucy smiles again, "Thanks you Erza!"

"But Lu-chan…." Levy and other girls stare at her in worry.

Erza then turns to the girls, "Girls, we must believe in our friend! Let us wish her all the best….."

"Alright, if Erza said so! Lu-chan, you gonna win for us!" cheers Levy but Lucy still finds some worries in it.

"Yea, we wish best for you!" agree the others girls.

"Tchk! Excuse me blondie, did you girls finish your girl talk?" asks Gajeel.

All the girls and boys had already surrounds them and make a circle. Natsu and the girls still worry.

"_Why my heart pounding so fast when I see Lucy is going to battle? Am I worrying about her?"_ Natsu thought when Lucy turns to Gajeel.

She shouted, "Alright, challenge accepts!"

"Tchihi, ready to be my servant! Iron Dragon's Lance!"

Gajeel arm turns into a large spearhead, and suddenly a large number of steel lances fired to Lucy.

"We still don't know the result yet! Metal Head!" Lucy shouted while dodging all the attacks.

"Open the gate of the Lion! Leo!"

An orange light shines and Loke appears.

Loke then kneels down in front of Lucy and kiss her hand, "Yo, my Princess Lucy, how are you?"

"Loke, I'm fine and give this Metal Head a lesson!" said Lucy pointing her finger to Gajeel.

"Hey blondie! Stop calling me Metal Head! Iron Dragon's Roa-"

Before he could use his magic, Loke had already hit Gajeel's stomach for multiple punches and Gajeel flew off. All the people shocked, they can't believe Gajeel, the 4th strongest people of Fairy Tail High will lose to a girl except Erza.

Loke adjusts his spectacles and smirks, "Hey, don't try to call my Lucy a blondie! Metal Head!"

"Uhm…..Loke, I'm not yours…" said Lucy awkwardly.

"What?! My Lucy, you hurt my hearts!" said Loke sadly and everyone sweat drop.

Gajeel twitches. "You will die now! Dragon Slayer's Secret Art, Karma Demon, Iron God Sword!"

Gajeel then claps his both hands together above his head, he then swipes down with a gigantic iron sword form by the clap. The sword chops down in between Loke and Lucy.

All the girls gasp. "Lucy! Be careful!"

"Not yet! Not yet! Not yet finish!" Gajeel shouted while swinging his sword towards Lucy and Loke.

"Kyaaa!" Lucy shouted when she fell down.

Gajeel smirks and raise his sword towards Lucy. All the girls shocked and shouted, some of them are already cry.

Natsu shocked. He feels terrible but he can't do anything but just sit and watch.

"My Lucy! Be careful!" Loke shouted while he toss his whole body on Lucy, tries to protect her.

The sword hit Loke.

"Lucy! Are you okay?" asks Loke whole starts to disappear.

"Loke!" Lucy starts to cry.

All the girls also cry… (They are so easy to cry)

Gajeel starts to laugh and turn away. "Tchihi… The fate of making me angry, tchihi…..!"

Lucy starts to angry. Dark aura surrounds her, a very very dark aura.

The people near her start to move back far away, including Erza, the second strongest person of Fairy Tail High.

Gajeel feels shiver and he turns back, he gasps.

Lucy stands up slowly, she glare at Gajeel evilly. Her stares make Gajeel shivers more.

"Metal Head, you should pay for hurting my friends!" Her shout makes all persons in the cafeteria scare.

"Open the gate of the twins! Gemini!"

A puff of smoke appears again and two small alien-like creatures with sky-blue colored bodies and two antennas.

"Peereep! Peereep! If you hurt Lucy's heart, you hurt our Celestrial Spirits's heart also…..Peereep! Peereep!"

Suddenly, they transform into Lucy.

The girls gasp as the transformation except Levy because she had known Lucy's magic since they young.

"Gemini! Summon Aquarius while I summon Scorpio! And we gonna use that! " shouted Lucy in tears and anger.

"But….Alright!" said and run to the lake beside the cafeteria.

Suddenly, Levy cuts in.

"But Lu-chan! You can't summon more than 4 spirits in a day! You will die for lack of magic!"

When the people heard this, they start to gasp and worry, including Natsu…

"Lucy! Don't pressure yourself! Lucy, can you heard me? Lucy!" shouted Erza.

But Lucy seems didn't notice her words. She brings up her hand with holding a key.

Before she summons Scorpio, she turns back and looks to the girls.

"Mina-san….I'm glad we are friends, if I don't win today, you girls will still keep bullying by the boys, I don't want that happen….." Lucy's eyes start to turn cloudy. "I don't really want that happen… I hope we will still be friends, although we had only known less than 6 hours…"

Her tears roll down to her chin.

She turns to Gajeel, "You will pay for our girls and pay for my nakama! Open the gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!"

While on the other direction G. Lucy also shouted, "Open the gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Soon, Aquarius and Scorpio appear. Lucy suddenly feels weak and collapse down.

"Lucy!" shouted Scorpio, Aquarius and Gemini.

The girls also shout and ready to run to help her, but block by Lucy.

"Huph…..Huph….I'm okay…..Huph…..Don't worry…." She said while try to stand with the help of her spirits.

"Yo Lucy! You shouldn't have summoned too many of us, you will die…We are…." said Scorpio in worry.

"Yes Lucy, when you die, I can't tease you again….." said Aquarius ear-to-ear to Lucy.

Lucy smirks…..

"Lucy! Are you okay?" shouted Erza.

"Lu-chan!" "Lucy!"

The girls worry about her status, Natsu also worries but he can't do anything.

"Does Lucy okay? Is she hurt? Will she die?" asked Natsu himself.

"I'm okay, let's continue!"

After she said it, she and G. Lucy suddenly run towards Gajeel that make Gajeel shocked. They use Fleuve d'étoiles to tie Gajeel tightly.

"Hey! Let me out!" Gajeel tries to release but fail, it was too tight.

"Alright, now!"

After Lucy shout, Scorpio and Aquarius starts to use their magic.

"Giant Wave Attack!" "Sand Buster!"

Soon a wave and sandstorm appears from Aquarius' Urn and Scorpio scorpion's like stinger.

Gajeel gasp.

"Alright Gemini, when it nears let us jump away…."

"Peereep! Peereep! Alright now jump!" G. Lucy shouted when the combination of water sandstorm is approaching them. She release her hand and jumps out, but Lucy still not yet jump out, Lucy had already collapse on the ground.

The 3 spirits and the girls shout, "Lucy!"

But they are too late to save Lucy because the water sandstorm is just 10cm near Lucy and Gajeel.

"Alright I can't take it anymore!"

Suddenly, they heard someone shout and next, they gasp.

Natsu runs toward Lucy and Gajeel in high speed just in time and quickly use his magic.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Natsu blows out a huge fire tornado towards the water sandstorm and manage to block it. All the girls cheer and the boys wonder.

After the water sandstorm stop, Gemini, Aquarius and Scorpio had return back to their world.

Natsu then quickly turns to Lucy and holds her up.

"Hey Lucy, are you okay?" asks Natsu curiously and nervous.

The whole cafeteria turns silence.

They were shocked by Natsu's action. They thought Natsu will block the tornado because of Gajeel and now it is all for Lucy?!

Lucy starts opening her eyes weakly when she heard someone call her name.

"Lucy? Are you okay?"

She saw a pink haired boy was holding her. She replies weakly, "I'm fine….Thanks you…..Natsu-senpai…."

"Glad to see you are okay….." Natsu grins.

All persons in cafeteria stun. They shocked by this scene.

Next Lucy faints.

Natsu then holds her up in a bridal style and tells Gray and Hibiki to carry Gajeel to the treatment room. He then brings Lucy along it.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

All the way to the treatment room was silence. The girls and the boys were follow after Natsu that is carrying Lucy and Hibiki and Gray that are holding Gajeel.

In their mind, they are really confused of Natsu attitude today…..

He is really different today among the others day.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**LUCY POV**

After I tell Gemini to jump off when Aquarius and Scorpio attack, I suddenly blackout and collapse.

I just heard the girls and my spirits shout my name. I try to move but I fail. I had feel that my energy had gotten less, I close my eyes tightly and hoping for miracles.

Suddenly, I heard a boy shouts.

"Alright I can't take it anymore!" and all I heard was silence until the same boy shout "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

Soon, I can feel warm…The first time I feel this kind of warm.

Next, I know that Scorpio, Gemini and Aquarius return back to their world.

After a while, the boy calls my name. I open my eyes weakly and saw Natsu…

He then asks me if I'm alright and I reply him. He then grins.

This is the first time I see him grins, the girls had told me that Natsu hasn't grin before on the recess time!

He looks cute when he is grin…..

Later I faint again…..

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

"Lucy! Lucy!" The girls shouted when Lucy that sleeps on the bed in the treatment room starts to awake.

"Uhmm….." Lucy opens her eyes weakly and see the girls were all surrounding her.

"Lucy, are you alright? Are you fine?" asks Erza nervously.

"Yea I think…" Lucy said and tries to seat.

The girls still look her in full of worries, especially Levy. She cries for half an hour!

Then, the nurse of the treatment room tells her that she can leave after 1 hour rest.

After the nurse walks out, just left the boys and the girls stay with Lucy.

A few silence later, Natsu decided to make the first move.

He stands and walks to the side of Lucy, while the girls try to move away…..

"Lucy, it's too amazing that you nearly win one of our strongest boys, I will keep our promise that we won't bully you girls again." After he said, he stands up and walks out with the boys. The boys groan….

Before walks out, he turn again and looks at Lucy, "Well, but the way, my name is Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you…"

He then gives a grin.

The girls and boys shocked like tomorrow will be the end of the world except Lucy who still forgets that Natsu is always serious look.

Lucy gives a smile back and said, "Nice to meet you, Natsu-senpai, I am Lucy Heartfilia!"

Natsu then gives a grin again and walks out.

The door closed, the girls still stun until Lucy spoke.

"Uh…..girls, don't you all have to continue the lessons, especially the Class 1A students?"

The girls seem to break out of some spell. They gasp and gasp.

"Lu-chan, we girls had already asked the permission of Ojiji to accompany you and said that you fell from the stairs…..." said Levy.

"Wau, Levy-chan how cruel you are? You said I fell from stairs?"

"Of course! I don't want to get hospitalized!"

"Why?" Lucy wonders.

"The boys are at our side…" said Juvia grumpily.

"Oh….." answers back Lucy seems to know what happens…..

"Lucy-nee, thanks for helping me…" said the blue haired girl that had been bullied just now, Wendy.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm just trying to help the girls for not been bullied by the boys and is now success!" said Lucy happily.

"Lucy! What did you do to Natsu?!" gasps Erza.

"Huh? What I did to him?" Lucy asks curiously.

"He seems being a different person in front of you!" the girls shouted in unison that made Lucy shocked.

Evergreen suddenly cuts it, "He lliiikkkkeeeessss you!"

The girls squeaked.

Lucy blushes. "Hey! Stop mimicking Happy-sensei and I don't think he likes me! It just sometimes a person could be different!"

"Oh…." Giggle all the girls. It makes Lucy blushes more.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Lucy yelled. She throws pillow at them.

"Alright, alright, Lu-chan. Rest well." Said Levy that still giggling.

"Lucy, we will come and bring you back to class after this period." Said Erza.

"Alright….." Lucy sighs.

The girls start to go out one by one.

Until the last one is Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan…." Said Levy that is STILL giggling again.

"What? And stop giggling!"

"Alright! Do you know that Natsu-sempai brings you here with bridal style, it was just romantic!"

Levy said and quickly runs out and close the door before another pillow hit her.

Lucy blushes…..

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

After this fight over, the boys had stop bullying girls again because had told by Natsu, the leader among them.

After the 7th period, Erza brings the girls to the treatment room.

"Yo, Lu-chan, how had you been?" said Levy happily.

"Fine, I think…." Lucy answers back.

"Alright Lucy, seems that you are okay, let's head back to class." Said Erza.

"Alright…." Lucy wakes from her bed and stands in front of them.

They start to head back to class.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

"Aye! Why you girls are so late?" said Happy-sensei when the girls walk in class.

"Uhh….Happy-sensei, we go and bring back Lucy from the treatment room." Said the girls together.

"Aye! Sit down and I'm going to teach you about tropical fish!"

"Aye….." said the girls in boring mood.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NATSU POV**

After the school bell rings, all the boys had already rush out the school except me and Gajeel that is still sleeping in the treatment room with the nurse until tomorrow.

I pack my things into my bag and leave the class.

I walk to the main gate of the school as I'm thinking of what happenings today.

_I can't even believe that I had smile to the new blondie girl, Lucy. She is a girl that is different from other girls. She can makes my heart pounding so fast and nearly make my heart melts down! What girl is she?_

I cut my thought when I heard someone calling me. When I turn around, I shock. Is Lucy!

She is now running towards me.

"Huph….Huph…..Natsu-senpai….Wau, you are so fast…..Huph…." She said while panting so hard.

I then quickly give her a bottle of drink. (It's new and I not yet drink!) And when she drinks, she looks cute!

After she drinks the water, she thanks me. Luckily, she didn't notice that I'm blushing.

I smile.

"Hey, why are you still at the school?" I ask.

"Oh, it's because I left my things in class! That stupid Levy forgets to return my pen and she left in class, so I decided to take it back." She said angrily, but still she smiles.

_Wow, she is cute even she is angry….._

"Natsu-senpai, and you? Why are you also so late?" Lucy asks curiously. Her cute expressions make me BLUSH more!

"Oh….Uh….I go and visit Gajeel in the treatment room."

"Oh….Natsu-senpai!" She suddenly shouted my name and she bows that make me shocked.

"Wh…hat?" I ask.

"Well, I'm sorry for making Metal Head injured so terribly and I'm thanks you for saving us."

I give a sigh of relief….

_I can't believe she is so innocent, she didn't even know Gajeel is faint because he is shocked terrible, but that makes her more cutes! HEY! WHAT I'M THINKING! DID I JUST SAY SHE CUTE?! NO WAY! NO WAY!_

I shook my head and see her, she still bow.

I tap her shoulder and said, "It's all okay…Everything is fine…"

She then stands up smiling.

I also smile.

And after that, we go home together. On the way, we keep talking and chatting.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

"What?! Natsu-senpai is also a DRAGON SLAYER?!" Lucy gasps.

"Yea, of course! Gajeel, Wendy and I are first generation of Dragon Slayer, while Cobra that is in my class and Laxus in 6A are second or third generation…"

Lucy gasps more, "You mean the girl that you boys had bullied is also a Dragon Slayer?!"

"Hey, Luce, it's not bully, it's playing!" Natsu protest.

"To me, is bully, Natsu-senpai!"

"Grrr, is playing!"

"Whatever, that means we have five Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail High?!"

"Yea….."

"Wow, that's cool!"

After a while, they had reach Lucy's rented house.

"Is this your house?" asked Natsu.

"Yea, I rent this house for 70,000 J…"

"Wow! That means we are neighbour!"

"Huh? Neighbour?"

"Yea, I just live two houses beside you!"

"Wow! That sounds fun!"

"Alright, I need to go now, meet you tomorrow!"

"Okay, bye Natsu-senpai, and thanks for sending me home…."

"Bye Luce!"

After seeing Natsu enters his house, Lucy enters her house and rest….

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY, HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**ONCE AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, BUT I OWN THIS PLOT~~~**

**READY FOR CHAPTER 3? JA-NE~~**

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**Happy: Aye, I am a teacher!**

**Lucy: A teacher that is always teaching about fish…Boring….**

**Happy: Aye, you Lucy, didn't respect your teacher, go out and run two rounds around the school!**

**Lucy: What?! You little cat! That is just a story, not real!**

**Happy: Aye….**

**Mirajane: But I can't believe Natsu thinks Lucy cute! Oh my gosh!**

**Erza: Yea, me too….**

**Lucy: Hey! That is just a story!**

**Me: No! It's not a story! Looks, Natsu is staring at you and he is blushing!**

**Erza, Mira and Happy: Aaawwww….**

**Lucy: Grrr…..Stop that!**

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Couple What?!**

**LUCY POV**

"Uuhm…."

I give out a yawn and start to open my eyes.

"Ouch!" I screamed when I suddenly feel my whole body muscle ache.

I began to remember what had caused my muscle ache.

I am fighting with Gajeel. I win. Natsu-senpai protects me from the attacks my spirits used. He then brought me to treatment room and next we walk home together.

"Ouch! I shouldn't have fight! Now my muscles are all pain!" I mumbled to myself and ready to take a shower.

After shower, I quickly grab my bag and my keys and start to walks out my house after the clock ticks 8.30 in the morning. I just left 30 minutes!

I close the door and ready to go when I see Natsu-senpai seating on a bench opposite my house! Natsu-senpai wears a tight dark blue vest and a pair of black leather jeans. The tight vest had shown all his muscles and his abs more clearly. He looks so muscular and handsome!

"_Hey! What am I thinking?"_ I quickly cut my thoughts and greet him.

"Natsu-senpai, good morning!"

He seems to notice me standing in front of him, he grins and walks toward me.

"Yo, Luce! Good morning!"

"Senpai! Stop calling me Luce! I am Lucy!"

"Then stop calling me senpai, just call me Natsu!" He smirks.

"But….." I said persecute.

"If you want me continue calling you Luce…" Natsu-senpai teased me and he highlights the word 'Luce'!

"Alright, alright Natsu-sen-"

"(Cough) Uh um!"

"Natsu!"

I pouted.

"Alright! Good! Such an adorable junior!" He said while pinching my nose.

I blush.

"Alright, class is getting start soon, let us go!" He said and starts to walk.

But then, he stops when he notices I am still standing there.

"Hey! Luce! Can we go now?" He shakes his hand in front of my eyes.

I regain consciousness and yell at him, "Natsu! Stop calling me Luce!"

He opens his ears after I stop yelling.

"Alright, alright, but you seems thinking of something….You have a crush on me?" He smirks.

I blush more and ready to yell again but stop by him.

"Alright, we will late if you still yell….."

He then grabs my hand and runs toward Fairy Tail High.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

The girls in class 2A still talk about the fight of Lucy with Gajeel yesterday.

"Wau! I can't believe Lucy is so strong!" Erza said amazing.

"Err…..Erza, you had said that for 193 times, can't you be bored?" said Cana.

"But she is totally amazing!" protests Erza.

"Alright, alright, can't we change topic?" asks Evergreen.

"What topic?" said Levy, Kinana, Laki, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Lisanna and Bisca.

"So that's why I ask you all!" said Evergreen giving herself a face palm.

"Oh! Oh! I know! I can't believe I will forget that!" said Levy gasping.

The girls seem to worry.

"What?" They said altogether.

"Come closer and I'll tell you….." Levy said in lower voice, scare someone will heard them.

"Hey, just say it!" said Erza.

"Yea, said it now….." The girls start to tackle Levy.

Levy laughs hard, she hardly said some words, "Hahaha…...Lucy….Natsu-senpai…..home…..Hahahaha…together….Hahahaha…"

"What? Can you speak clearly? Girls, stop tackles her!" shouted Erza.

"Okay…" The girls said and leave Levy on the ground.

Levy breaths hard and stand up.

"Huph…..I said I saw Lucy and Natsu-senpai walks home together."

"What? When?" The girls shouted together.

"Yesterday after school…" Levy explains.

The girls squeaked.

"Uhh…..Did you mean they walk like that?" asks Kinana pointing out the window when she sees Lucy and Natsu walking together, smiling and talking.

"Yea, just like that…." Said Levy not taken heart to the two in the hallway.

"Oh…" said the girls also.

And next, they suddenly regain consciousness and yell, "What?!"

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Return to the senior and junior….

Lucy and Natsu is still chit chatting, they didn't even notice that all the way to Lucy's class, the boys and girls stare them in disbelief.

"Yosh, Lucy, your class is here, I need to go now…" said Natsu happily, but he still grudge to leave.

"Alright, bye Natsu!" said Lucy.

"Bye Luce!" He smirks and run away.

"Hey!" Lucy shouted.

When she turns back, she sees many pair of eyes stare at her.

"What?" Lucy asks curiously.

The eyes still stare at us.

"Hello? Did something on my face?"

They seem to revive again.

"Lu-chan, what happen to you?"

"Yes, Lucy. Why?"

"Lucy, what are you two doing?"

The questions seem to burry up Lucy when someone shouts, "Stop it!"

Lucy sighs, "Erza, thanks you….."

"You no need to thanks me, now, tell me! What happens to you? What you two are doing? Did he do something to you? Did he give you what curse?" Erza asks all the questions in just 10 seconds!

All the girls jaw drop.

"Eermm…Who did you all mention?" asks Lucy still don't know what they are talking about.

The girls shouted, "Is Natsu!"

"Huh? We are just friends and neighbor, just that….." Lucy said straightly.

"Friends? Neighbor?" the girls ask.

"Yeah. We live just two houses away, and we consider friends, doesn't it?"

"Oh…." The girls giggle.

"Hey, why are you all giggling?" asks Lucy.

"Nothing…." The girls said.

"Hey….."

Before Lucy can continue to cross question, Carla-sensei and Happy-sensei walk in.

"Aye class, sit down please…."

"Aye sir!" the girls said and sit down on their own place.

"Sensei, uhm….Now is not your class…" said Erza.

"Oh, we know, we just need to bring all of you to the auditory room, the Small Principle need to see you all….." said Carla-sensei.

The girls start to giggle when they heard Carla-sensei said Ojiji is Small Principle.

"Aye, stop laughing and ready to go, just left your class only now….."

"What? Did you mean that all of the students in this school need to go?" asks Laki.

"Of course, let us go now!" said Carla-sensei that start to get some temper.

"That means there are boys…" The girls whisper and start to shiver except Lucy.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The girls walk to the entrance of the auditorium room. All the way, they remain silence.

After they open the door, they heard silence.

They can see the left side was occupied by boys, while the right side is girls.

They quickly pick the remaining space on the right side and seat.

"Uhum…...Now seems that all the students are here, we will begin our meetings. Let us welcome our respectful principal, Ojiji!" cheers Mirajane.

The students clap. Principal Makarov then walks up.

"Alright my children, I have a good new to you all…." Said Makarov.

The boys then interrupt him.

"Is it tomorrow is holiday?"

"Or tomorrow we go to beach?"

"Or tomorrow is Game Day?"

The boys keep asking and asking. They make Ojiji feels annoying.

"Shut up you boys and listen!"

The students silence.

"Uhum….Well the good news is our school VIP will come and visit us on next week and…."

Before Ojiji said finish, the boys interrupt again.

"So next week is holiday?"

"Next week VIP will bring us to beach?"

The boys start noisy again and next, Mirajane feels annoying…..

She turns into Satan Soul and next Demon Mira appears.

"Can't you all shut up while Ojiji is giving a speech!" Mirajane yelled.

The boys shocked and quickly silence. Not only students scare of Mirajane now, Ojiji also scare.

Mirajane then turns normal again, she smiles nicely and said, "Alight Ojiji, you can continue to say….."

"Aye…."

The students and teachers jaw drop.

"Okay, because next week VIP is going to come and visit our school, so we gonna perform some shows to welcome them."

Soon, Erza takes up her hand and asks, "Ojiji, so, who are gonna perform?"

"Oh hoho, good question Erza, let Mirajane explain to you all….."

"Alright students, we will have 10 couples to perform some shows….."

"What?! Couple?!" The whole students gasp.

"Excuse me, let me finish it first…Yea, is couple except Class 1A, 3A and 4A because we need them to pretend to be some spectators or whatever. And also luckily, the amount of students in Class 2A, 5A and 6A are exactly 10 girls and 10 boys!"

"What?!" When the students know their class had been called to perform with their 'enemies' they gasp. While the class that haven't been called to perform give a sigh of relief.

"But….." Before they can protest, Mirajane cuts them.

"Alright, alright, be quiet please…. And now, I'm gonna announce who your partner is and be happy couples!"

Soon, the couples been paired up.

Natsu and Lucy

Gray and Juvia

Gajeel and Levy

Jellal and Erza

Bixlow and Lisanna

Elfman and Evergreen

Cobra and Kinana

Laxus and Laki

Alzack and Bisca

Hibiki and Cana

The girls and boys shocked when they know who their partners are.

They gasp again, "What?!"

"No what and of course, to attract each other relationship, Class 2A, 5A and 6A will be join together into a class." Cheers Mirajane.

"What?!" they gasp again and look at each other.

When the sight of boys and girls meet each other, they quickly turn their heads off except the junior classes that feel sorry for their seniors.

Then Erza takes up her hand again and asks, "Mira-nee, so what are we gonna performs with those idiots?"

When the boys heard, they shouted to her, "Hey, who are you saying idiots? You girls are the one who is idiots!"

The girls shouted back, "You all are idiots not us!"

And soon, war began….

But the war stopped by the Satan Soul Mirajane…..

"Uh uh um…..You all can't be so rude to each other, remember, you all are couples….."

The students shouted together, "Is only partners!"

"Yea yea whatever. Erza, Ojiji said that he still don't know what will be performed, but mostly is about theme of LOVE! So you all must first be kind to each other….."

"What?! Love?!"

"Yea! And now the meeting is over, go back to your class now! And for the senior boys, you all are going to study at Class 2A after recess time and for a year!" said Carla-sensei appears from nowhere.

"But…"

Before the students can protest themselves, all the sensei shout, "Go back to your class!"

"Aye!"

They quickly run back to their class.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

"Oh great! Now what?" Laki said when they return to their class.

"Yeah, we will get some sickness and disease from them!" said Kinana and makes everyone sweat drop.

"But Jellal is so handsome….."

The girls shocked when they heard Erza said that, they quickly turn to look at Erza and faint. Erza eyes are now turning into heart shape!

"Uhh…..Erza!" Levy said and waving her hands in front of Erza…

Erza still day dreaming….

"Jellal…..Jellal….." Erza keep repeating Jellal names.

"Oh gosh! Erza had already got the disease!" Laki shouted.

The girls gasp while suddenly Erza wakes from her wonderland.

"Huh? Who had disease? Show up yourselves!"

Erza said and pointing her swords toward the air…

Girls sweat drop.

"Uh…Erza, are you okay?"

"Huh? Of course I'm okay! What will happen to me?" asks Erza.

"Uh….You just now always repeating Jellal-senpai names…And had repeats for 547 times…." said Lisanna.

"Jellal?! Oh, why would I repeating his name!" Erza said and she blushes.

The girls gasp, "Look, Erza face is as red as her hair! That means she loves Jellal-senpai!"

"Hey! Stop it! Is recess time now and I'm gonna eat!" Erza said while cover her face and runs away.

"Oh no, she really loves Jellal-senpai….." said Evergreen.

The girls keep talking and talking without noticing that Lucy had also blushes.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The girls follow Erza into the cafeteria, all the classes had already in there….

The girls gasp.

"Uh…Am I the only one who sees wrong or what? I can see our tables had turn into five!" said Laki.

"Yeah, I can see it too…" said Evergreen.

"Hahaha…Is probably you girls had drunk, there are only 6 tables…Hup!" said Cana in a drunk mode.

The girls jaw drop.

"Hey Cana, school don't allows alcohol and where did you get those alcohol from?" said Erza.

"Hahaha…I get from Erza!" and next she faints.

Erza face palm.

"But I'm glad we finally have our tables back, It is all Lucy's achievement!"

"Thanks Lucy!" the girls thank her. Lucy blushes.

Then, they see Natsu looking at them.

"Hey, is Natsu-senpai! He is looking at us, uhh…..I mean Lu-chan….." said Levy.

Natsu then smirks at Lucy and wave his hand.

Lucy smiles at him and wave back.

The girls shocked and gasp.

Later, the girls start to order some food and eat.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

After recess time, all of them return to their class.

"Alright, devils are here and we all are nervous except Lu-chan and Erza…" said Levy.

"Hey!" Lucy and Erza said together.

Before the girls can continue tease the two of them, Gildarts-sensei walks in.

Behind him were boys!

"Alright girls, I know you all are exciting because of your boyfriends but quiet please!"

"Hey, they are not our boyfriends!" the girls shouted.

"Yea, we don't want to be their boyfriends!" The boys agree with the girls.

"Tchk! Whatever, and now sit at the place beside your partner that have been choose during the meeting!"

"What?!" They shouted together.

"Just do it or else you all are gonna run for 2 hours and wears a shameful costume!"

After they heard the sensei evil plans, they quickly follow his instruction.

"Good and now, it is time to…sleep!" Soon, Gildarts-sensei had already slept deeply.

The whole class jaw drop.

"Alright, it seems that we have no choice, let us start to introduce ourselves….." said Erza standing from her seat and the girls nearly can see she is blushing!

"Okay….." All of them agree.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

And soon, after the introduction part they getting know each other a bit…..

"Hey Luce, wanna go home together later?" Natsu asks Lucy that sits beside him while landing his head on the table. His sentences make everyone shock.

"Alright, and stop calling me Luce!" Lucy shouted besides his ear.

Natsu smirks and pinch her nose.

Everyone stun but Natsu and Lucy still not yet notice about them.

"Hey! Why you always pinch my nose?" Lucy said.

"Because you're cute…" Natsu smirks.

Lucy blushes.

"_Always? Cute?" _The other thoughts,_ "What relationship are they now?"_

"Uh, Lu-chan and Natsu-senpai, when did you two become so close?" Levy that sits in front of them asks.

When they about to answer, they turn to look at Levy and shock. Now the 9 boys and 9 girls have already surround their tables and listening to them.

"Hey, why do you all want to interrupt when Luce and I is chit chatting?" said Natsu feeling a bit angry.

"Hey! Stop calling me Luce, Natsu-senpai!" demand Lucy.

"I just like to call you Luce! And stop calling me senpai!" said Natsu.

"If you calling me Luce again, then I will always call you senpai!" replies back Lucy.

"Okay, whatever Luce…" Natsu smirks.

"Hmph! Senpai!" Lucy said and face opposite way from Natsu.

Natsu grins.

The others stun.

"Uhh…..Excuse me?" asks Erza.

Natsu and Lucy had been annoyed.

They shout together, "Why are you guys still here!"

Lucy then knows she had done wrong, she quickly apologize to Erza.

"Uhh…..Sorry Erza, I didn't mean to yell at you, it was all this fellow wrong!" Lucy then points at Natsu.

Before Natsu can protest, Erza said, "I know, when couples are quarrel, their mood will be low, I know that…."

When Lucy heard that, she shouted, "Hey, we are not couples!"

While Natsu giggling.

All of them stare at him.

"What? Why you all stare at me?"

"Yo Natsu, do you know that you only smile when you face this blondie?" Gray cuts in and the others gasp except Lucy and Natsu blush.

"Hey, who said I'm no smile before?!" Natsu protest.

The other 18 person put up their hands.

Lucy blushes more.

"Hey you guys, look, that blondie is blushing!" said Hibiki.

"Aawww…She looks cute!" said all the boys and make Lucy blushes more just like Erza's scarlet hair.

"Hey! Stop looking at her!" Natsu shouts.

"Oh, her boyfriend is protects her!" giggles all of the students.

"A man should looks cute whenever he is a man!" shouted Elfman and for his fate, he been beaten by all the students.

"Hey, all of you stop it! You all had interrupts my nap!" Gildarts-sensei shouts suddenly.

All of them quickly silence and sit back on their own place.

"Good, now let us continue to….sleep!" He then fell into his sleep again.

All of them jaw and sweat drop.

Then they laugh.

They didn't know that their relationship has getting closer.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The after school bell rings, all of them wish the other goodbye and 'return home'.

The 18 students had already plan to follow Natsu and Lucy went back home when they are quarrelling.

They start their plan when Lucy and Natsu went out the classroom.

"Hey Luce?" asks Natsu suddenly.

"Huh?" Lucy then stare at him, she could see Natsu is blushing!

"_Hey, why is he blushing? Or it just the sunset shines on his face? He looks cute anyway…..Hey, what am I thinking about!"_

"I want to say….." He then stops.

"Say what?" Lucy asks more curiously.

"Ugh…..Nothing…" Natsu then said.

"Hey! Just say it, there is just two of us…..." Lucy can't believe what she says.

"Are you sure?" Natsu then asks her. Lucy could barely see Natsu face is full of worry….

"Yea…." Lucy answers back, her heart and mind also full of worries.

"_Why he suddenly turns so low? Does he not feeling well?" _Lucy thought.

"_Should I tell her that I have feeling on her? That I love her? But what will this ruin our relationship, we just know each other for only two days!"_ Natsu thought deeply.

There was a long silence on the hallway.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Back to the 18 students that are hiding on a corner of the hallway.

"Hmm…..I bet Natsu-senpai is going to confess with Lu-chan!" Levy squeaks.

"What?! But they only known each other for just two days!" said Gajeel.

"But I agree with Levy! Natsu is going to confess with Lucy!" said Erza happily, "But if he hurt Lucy, I will never forgive him!"

Soon, dark aura surrounds her. All the nearby people step back…..

"Erza, we still don't know if Natsu is going to confess with Lucy or not, so can you stop your aura?" Jellal suddenly tap her shoulder and says.

Erza dark aura disappears suddenly and turns to shyness. She blushes when she sees Jellal's face is 10cm near her.

"O…ok…kay…" Erza suddenly said in full of shy.

"Wow, I didn't know that you can be shy…" said Jellal ear to ear to Erza.

"Hey! Stop it!" Erza said still in shy.

Jellal smirks and pat her head. Erza face turns as scarlet as her hair.

"Uhmm…Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Erza-senpai and Jellal-senpai, but I think they are going to continue…" Lisanna whispers.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Return back to Natsu and Lucy….

Lucy is now leaning against the wall while Natsu is just one feet in front of her.

"_Forget about it…..I don't want to ruin our relationship!" _ Natsu thought.

"Uh….I just wanna say that may I visit your house today?" Natsu said and give a fake smile. _"Hope she won't regret me or else I will not have chance again….."_

All of the students just jaw drop.

"_Phew…I still thought what will he gonna say, if just like that, I think I can't regret him because he is still my senpai…"_ Lucy thought.

Lucy broke the silence, "Alright….."

Natsu grins happily. He still can't believe that Lucy is actually accepting him!

They then continue their conversation and walk home together.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Back to the 18 students…

They all jaw drop…..

"Wow…What that means?" Evergreen asks.

"That is a man!" shouted Elfman suddenly.

"Tchk! Shut up!" shouted Gajeel.

"Yea, you are just annoying!" said Gray and next, fighting scene starts.

"Can you all just shup up! We need to follow them!" shouted Laxus suddenly.

They all silence and start to follow them.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**Finish Chapter 3! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, but I own this plot!**

**Ready for Chapter 4?**

**Elfman: Hey, why would I always been beaten, a man shoud never beat a man!**

**Evergreen: Can you just shut up and let us continue to read?**

**Elfman: Aye….**

**Mirajane: Oh my gosh, Natsu really had a feeling on Lucy!**

**Lucy: Hey, it is just a story!**

**Erza: No, it can't be…... Why would I shy when I in front of Jellal, why?**

**Jellal: Because you love me…..( Appear from nowhere)**

**Erza: (Blush) Hey, no way…..**

**Me: Look! Erza is blushing, she really love Jellal!**

**All the guilds: Aaawwww…..**

**Lucy: Hahahaha, last time is me but this time is you!**

** Erza: Lucy, are you going to die?**

** Me: Erza watch your language, Jellal is looking at you….. **

** Erza: (Blush) Yea, I should be nice in front of him…..**

** Jellal: Hmmm…What are you all saying about?**

** Me: Nothing, just about Erza's strawberry cake.**

** Jellal: Oh Erza, let us go out and eat strawberry cake then…**

** Erza: (Blush) O…okay…**

**All the guilds giggle…..**

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Music Class!**

The 18 students follow Natsu and Lucy home without being notice.

"Wow….They can't finish talking…." Said Gray.

"So that's why this call L-O-V-E!" said Cana.

"Tchk, I don't think that salamander is in love….." said Gajeel.

"That's why boys are idiots!" said Laki.

"What?!" all the boys shouted.

"Of course! Boys can't even know what is love and how it feels!" Laki said again.

"Who said we can't?" asks Hibiki.

"Us!" the girls shouted back.

"Wellsss, if we cansss?" said Cobra.

"You all must first prove it!" said Kinana.

"How do we prove?" asks Laxus.

"Hmmm….I don't know….." said Lisanna, she then turns to the girls, "How can they prove?"

The girls shake their heads…

"So, how about if we can make you fall love on us?" asks Jellal.

The girls shock, "What?!"

"Hey, can't you all lower your voice, you don't want that two know us….." said Hibiki.

"Oh…Sorry….." The girls apologize.

"But are you sure that we will fall love on you boys?" asks Levy.

The other girls nod except Erza and Juvia…..

"Of course bookworm! Look, we already seen two of you had already fallen love…" said Gajeel while pointing towards Erza and Juvia.

The girls turn and look where he is pointing, next they gasp.

Erza and Juvia eyes turn into heart-shape again!

The girls gasp hardly, even Juvia had fallen love, but who?!

"Alright, we consider you girls had accepted challenge….." said Laxus.

"We accept! But deadline is one month from now and if you boys couldn't make all of us fallen love into you all and be couple, you all consider lose!" said Laki.

The other girls nod except Erza and Juvia still unconscious.

"Alright!" the boys said.

"But is easy cause already have two fallen love…." Said Laxus.

"But not yet couple!" demand the girls.

"Okay now, let us continue follow them…" said Jellal.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NATSU POV**

I follow Lucy into her house.

Her house is as big as mine and was painted pink.

She leads me into the living room and tells me to rest first while she changes her clothes.

I nod and she runs into her room upstairs.

I look around the living room when something caught my sight. I walk near it and look clearly.

A girl sitting in the middle of a woman and a man, this should be her family.

I quickly put down the frame and sit back on the sofa when I smell Lucy's vanilla and strawberry scent getting closer.

"Natsu, want some drink?" Lucy asks me.

I turn and gasp, she wears a pink top and a mini skirt, and she looks cute!

"What, is anything on my face?" asks Lucy when she sees me staring at her for a long time.

I regain my conscious and say a yes. She then turns and walk into the kitchen to give me some drinks.

After a while, she is back and her hand is taking two cup of tea.

She then puts it down on a table.

"Yosh Lucy, is that your family?" I ask while pointing the frame I just see just now.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**NORMAL POV**

When Lucy sees the picture Natsu is pointing, her smiling face vanishes and turn into sadness and depressed. She sank into the sofa.

Natsu seems to notice Lucy's reaction.

"Luce, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked something that hurts you! We can don't say about it and just forget about I ask just now…" Natsu quickly say and apologize.

"No, it's all okay, you will know about it also one day…." Lucy said while she stands and walks to the frame. She lifts it and show Natsu.

"Well, this is my mother, she had die since I'm just six…." Lucy looks at the picture and silences for a while.

"I'm sorry…." Natsu said.

"It's alright, and after my mother died, my father had turns into another person…. He becomes strict to me, and I can hardly see his smile…..Until last month, he suddenly had a heart attack and died….Before he died, I see his smile, he tells me that he loves me but don't know how to show his love.…Sob…..Sob….And I thought he don't love me after all…Sob….Sob.…" Lucy starts to cry and that makes Natsu shocks.

Natsu quickly sit at her side and comforts her. Lucy lands her head on his chest, her hands hold Natsu's vest tightly and continue shock with her reaction, but still he hugs Lucy and continues to comforts her.

After crying for 1 and a half hour, Lucy turns tired and sleeps on Natsu's chest. Natsu brushes her hair slowly.

"_Wow, her hair is so soft and has a nice smells, how I wish we could stay at this position forever…. Well, her family isn't as bad as mine…."_ Thought Natsu, he then lands Lucy head on his lap to look more clearly.

"_She looks cute when she is asleep! Her lips look so soft…Hey! What am I thinking about! I shouldn't think that when Lucy is in a sad mode!"_Natsu quickly shook his head. He then carries Lucy in a bridal style and walks into Lucy's room.

He lands down Lucy softly onto her bed and covers her with a blanket.

When he is about to stand up and leave, he feels someone holding his vest tightly and that someone is Lucy.

"Natsu…Can you stay here for a night, I feel a bit of…..scare and…lonely…." Lucy said softly.

Natsu smiles gratified. He can see Lucy blushes but he still pretends not seeing it.

"Alright, but can I sleep in your bed?" Natsu asks.

Lucy nods and bushes more. Natsu smirks.

Lucy left a side for Natsu and he crawls into her bed.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Outside Lucy's house…

"Excuse me, we have wait for 5 hours outside Lucy's house, but still not seeing Natsu comes out…" said Alzack full of worries.

"Maybe they want to eat dinner together…" said Bisca.

"But Lu-chan will be danger if stay with Natsu-senpai…" said Levy.

"Tchk, why did you say that blondie will be danger if stay with Natsu, bookworm?" said Gajeel feeling out of sorts.

"That is because Natsu-senpai is the leader of Devil Boys!" demanded Lisanna.

The girls nod.

"Juvia worries Lucy-chan….." said Juvia. Gray seems a bit of worry about Juvia.

"Hey, the Devil Boys are past now and Natsu had told us not to bully you girls!" said Hibiki.

"But we still worry, we wonder if you boys keep promise…." Said Kinana.

"Tchsss, who said wecan'tsss" said Cobra a bit angry.

"Us!" the girls said together.

"Alright, stop the quarrels, it seems that the sky is getting darker, our parents will worry for us…How about we take turns to observe them?" asks Jellal.

"Agree, but how do we take turns?" Erza and Levy asks.

"Tchk, well now is 8 o'clock, we can form 9 groups and take turns to observe every one hour, and we will meet at school 2 hours before school starts, that is 6 o'clock in the morning….." said Gajeel.

Everyone gasp after heard it…..

"What?! Did I did wrong or what?" asks Gajeel.

"Metal Head, when did you get so intelligent?!" asks Levy.

"Bookworm, not only you that one who always learn, I also got learn about Math!" said Gajeel.

"Stop calling me bookworm!" shouted Levy.

"Tchk! If you stop calling me Metal Head….." Gajeel smirks.

"Hmph! I won't change it!" said Levy and face away.

Gajeel still smirks.

"Alright, then the 9 groups will consider on the couples that Mira-nee choose….." said Laxus.

"Alright!" all of them agree.

"Then the first group will be me and Erza…" said Jellal.

Erza suddenly blushes.

Jellal walks to Erza and whispers to her, "You don't like it?"

"N….no…..no…..I like ….it…." said Erza softly and blushes more.

Jellal smirks and pats her head…

The others giggle and walk away after saying goodbye…

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Back to Lucy's house…

Lucy had slept deeply but Natsu still awake….

Natsu looks at Lucy with the help of moon light, her hair cover her forehead, her lip look more softs in the moon light…..

"_Wow! She really looks cute wherever she was….."_Natsu thought and smiles.

He brushes Lucy hairs away from her forehead. He then slowly moves his head closer and closer.

He kisses her forehead.

He whispers in her ear, "Lucy, I love you…."

Next he hugs her and starts to sleep.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The next morning…

Natsu opens his eyes and looks at his side, Lucy is still sleeping deeply.

He touches her cheeks…

"_So smooth and soft….."_Natsu thought.

He quickly removes his hand from her cheeks when Lucy starts to wake up.

"Uhmm…" Lucy yawns and opens her eyes.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks start to turn red.

"_I nearly forget that I call Natsu-senpai to sleep with me! Oh my gosh, what is wrong with me?!"_ Lucy thought.

"Yosh! Luce, morning….." Natsu smiles.

"Uhh…..Morning….." Lucy said softly and shyly. She could feel Natsu breathe hitting her forehead…

"Alright, we need to get up and ready for school…" Natsu said and stands up.

Lucy thought been cut and she regains her conscious…

She quickly checks her clothes whether is still there…..

"Luce, I just sleep with you, I haven't done anything to you…." Natsu said when he noticing what Lucy thought.

Lucy blushes more.

"Alright, let us go now before late!" Natsu said.

"Okay…..Just let me get some shower and we will go…...Uhh…Natsu, did you need to change your clothes before go?" Lucy asks.

"Oh sure, I need to go home first, meet you at downstairs!" Natsu said and quickly rushes to the window.

"Natsu! Door is on that way!" Lucy shouted but she is too late. Natsu had already jumps out from the window.

Lucy shocks, she quickly looks out from the window. She shocks again. Natsu is waving at her. She smiles and waves back.

"_Yogata….."_ Lucy gives a sigh of relief.

She looks at the clock, it is now 8.25 a.m!

Lucy quickly goes and gets a shower.

After shower, she grabs her keys and bag and rush out.

Natsu had already changes his clothes, he wears the vest like yesterday but different colour and a pair of blue jeans. He then waits outside Lucy's house.

They greet each other again and walk to school together…

"Just forget anything yesterday!" Lucy said suddenly.

Natsu just smirks.

"Hey, what are you smirking of?" Lucy said and blushes.

"I don't want to forget it, Luce!" Natsu smiles.

Lucy blushes and yells, "Natsu! Just forget about it!"

Natsu giggles and run away.

Lucy quickly chases and yells at him.

"Natsu!"

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

In school…

"So, how is it?" asks Levy when the last two comes into the class, Cobra and Kinana.

"Hisss, nothing happenssss….." said Cobra roughly.

The others stare at him blankly.

Kinana then explains more details to them.

"He means that no one comes out or comes in to Lucy-chan house….And this means that…" Kinana stops for a while.

The others gasp…..

"That means that Natsu / Natsu-senpai sleeps in Lucy / Lu-chan house!" All of them shouted.

Cobra and Kinana nod.

Soon, they heard a large crash sound. They turn to the direction and shock.

Erza had crash down a wooden table. A very, very dark aura surrounds her…..

"Natsu, that bastard! If he dares to violate Lucy, I will sure I will kill him even I don't have any chance!" Erza growled.

The others people step back and slowly get outside the class before the wooden table become them.

"Jellal, only you can stop that monster….." said Laxus a bit freak out.

The others nod while Erza still crashing the tables.

Jellal slowly walks near Erza and whisper.

"Erza-chan, it will be too scary if you still angry and I don't like seeing you angry…"

Erza suddenly blushes and dark aura disappears.

"I'm not angry, I'm just…..just…just training…" Erza said softly.

Jellal smirks.

"Nice girl..." Jellal said while still giggling.

Erza face soon turns as red as her hair.

Later, the 16 students went in with a giggling face and that makes Erza more blushes.

"Alright, alright, so until now we can know that their relationship is a bit too close…" said Jellal.

The others nod.

"Natsu!"

They suddenly heard someone yell Natsu name and that someone is definitely Lucy. Next, they can see Natsu bang into the classroom and behind him is an angry Lucy.

"Natsu! You better forget yesterday or I will kill you!" Lucy shouts.

Natsu just smirks.

"Hey! Don't just smile!"

"I like to smile…" Natsu said and give her another grin.

"Grr…You bastard!" Lucy yells.

Before they can continue to quarrel, they suddenly realise that all of the people are staring at them.

The two of them said in unison, "What?!"

"Natsu-senpai, did you two yesterday just sleep together?" Levy asks.

"Yea, Natsu. You two sleep together, right?" asks Gray.

After one another one asks about things happen yesterday, the face of two of them get redder and redder.

"How did you all know?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, we spy on yo-"

Before Levy can said finish, the other students quickly shut up her mouth and pull her back, left Natsu and Lucy wonder what they are doing.

Jellal then quickly correct it, "Uh…We just guess only but it seems that our guess is correct….."

Lucy tries to explain what had happens but Natsu had cut in, "Oh, because yesterday Luce feels lonely, so I sleep with her…"

The others yell, "What?! You sleep with her, in a same bed?!"

"Yea! Her bed is also soft and smells good…" Natsu said and that makes Lucy blushes more.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Lucy yelled.

The others jaw drop…..

"You mean you two sleep together…" Erza said and next dark dark aura appears, "Natsu! I will bet my live to save Lucy away from you, you perverted moron!"

All the peoples step back again…

Jellal tries to comfort her, but it is useless this time…..

"Jellal! Don't stop me this time! He had sleep with Lucy and he may do something unforgivable on her! I will use my live to kill him!"

After Erza said to Jellal, she rushes to the direction of Natsu with a big sword on her hand.

Before Erza swings her sword towards Natsu, Lucy quickly dash to the front of Natsu and opens her both arms wide. "Stop it! Erza!"

Luckily, Erza stops in time…..

"Lucy! But he had violated you!" Erza shouted.

"Erza, I didn't say he violates me, he just…just a bit of protect me…" Lucy said softly.

Erza's aura disappears and she starts to giggle….

"Oh….." She said with the other 17 persons…..

"What?!" Lucy shouted.

Before anyone can answer, Lucy feels someone put something on her shoulder.

She quickly turns her head and look what is it, it was Natsu who wraps his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

He smirks, "Yea, I just protect her, not violate!"

The others jaw drop.

Lucy blushes.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking sound, "Uhum, excuse me! If you all want to have a date, please go after school but not during school!"

All of them quickly return to their place when they see Carla-sensei…..

"Good morning sensei!" they all greet Carla-sensei.

"Good morning…..And let us start our lesson…...Natsu! Stop looking at Lucy!" Carla-sensei shouts.

The others giggle when they heard what their sensei said and they quickly look back.

"_Natsu is blushing now! Wow I haven't seen him blushes until today! That means Lucy is so special to him….."_ All of them thought…..

Finally, the first lesson over and the next lesson is music lesson, the lesson that all the students love, including Lucy.

The students start to prepare to move to Music Room. And next, the students surround Lucy and Natsu.

"Natsu, I can't believe you will blush! Lucy, what did you done to him?" Alzack asks.

"Yea! Me too!" said Gray.

Lucy shocks. "Eeeeehhhh….What did you guys mean?"

"Uhhh…..Luce, we will late now, let us go!" Natsu shouted to distract Lucy from the topic.

Before they can answer, Natsu quickly grabs Lucy hands and runs out…..

"Eh, Natsu, slow down! We shouldn't leave them behind…" Lucy said.

"Never mind..." Natsu mumbled. He didn't want Lucy to know about that topic, about he only blushes in front of her!

Back to the students that still stare at them…..

"Wow! He runs so fast…" said Laki.

"Tchk! I bet he wants to run away from this blushing topic!" Gajeel said.

"Aawww…..Natsu liiikkkkeessss Lu-chan!" Levy smirks.

The others laugh.

"I can't believe the leader of Devil Boys that always looks so cool can blushes in front of a girl!" Bisca laughs.

"Me either!" Lisanna nods.

"Alright, alright, let's go now, Mira-nee will starts angry, you all didn't want to see her turn into Demon right?" Jellal said.

The others shiver and nod when they think of Demon Mira.

They start to run towards Music Room.

After they enter, they see Natsu is teasing Lucy while Mirajane is….squealing?!

"Sorry Mira-nee, we are late….." said Erza.

"It's alright, thanks to your late, I can see a lovely show!" said Mirajane happily.

The others sweat drop while Natsu is still teasing Lucy…..

The two of them didn't even know Mirajane and others have entered!

"Uh um!" Mirajane give a fake cough.

Natsu and Lucy quickly turn to their back. They blush together when they see everyone had already standing there giggling.

"Well, we just…..discussing about….about…." Lucy quickly said.

"About what?" Mirajane smirks.

"About music!" Natsu quickly give an answer.

"Yea! Music!" Lucy agrees.

"Oh hoho…. Music…But I think is love….." Mirajane squealed.

The others giggle.

"Oh, our Natsu is in love!"

"Hey! We really just discuss about music!" Natsu and Lucy yelled together.

"Alright, alright, forget about your love and let us start our lesson….." Mirajane said while still squealed.

The other students sit down on their new place.

"Uhum…..Seems that everyone had sat on their place we will now start our lesson by invite some of the students to perform a song!" Mirajane said happily.

The students cheer.

"Alright, let us now welcome Natsu, Jellal and Gajeel…"

The students cheer. Natsu, Gajeel and Jellal then walk up the stage.

"Oh, and their partner!"

"What?!" Lucy, Erza and Levy shouted.

"Well, we had choose to perform a song on the VIP day, so of course need couple based on the love theme!" Mirajane said happily with love in her eyes…..

"But…but why us?" Erza said.

"Oh, that is because you are the partner of theirs and I want it! Stop asking and get up!" Mirajane starts to turn into Satan Soul….

"Luce, just get up!" Natsu smiles.

"Yea! Get up! Get up!..." The students cheer.

Having no choice, Lucy, Erza and Levy walk up the stage and stand with their 'partners'…..

Mirajane walks down and sit beside the students.

"Alright, so Mira-nee what song should we perform?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, any song you like but must have love in it!" Mirajane said and she mentions the love!

"Hhmmm, we need few minutes to discuss, please?" Erza said.

"Alright! 1 minute!" Mirajane and the students under the stage shout together.

"Oh and there are also instruments provided…" Mirajane adds.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The 6 of them quickly start to discuss…

"So, what song should we choose?" Gajeel asks.

"Uh…How about 'Someone Like You'?" Levy said.

"Huh, but it sounds girlish!" Natsu protested.

"Yea! Very girlish!" Gajeel agrees.

"Then how about 'Stereo Hearts'?" Jellal asks.

"But that is too manly!" Lucy and Levy also protested.

"Hmm…..Maybe we can combine these two songs into one….." Erza suddenly said.

"Well, I think we should give it a try…" Jellal said.

The others 4 nod.

"Alright, so if everyone agreed, let us choose instrument, I will play guitar, Gajeel will plays drum, Levy will plays keyboard, Erza will plays violin while Natsu and Lucy will sing!" Jellal said.

The others 5 nod, "Alright! Gambateh!"

"Alright, 1 minute over!" the audience shout.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

The 6 person take their place….

Jellal: "Alright, 1, 2, 3, start!"

He gives out a cue to everyone.

Music starts with violin…..

And next Lucy grabs her microphone and starts to sing.

**(Lucy: Violin & Keyboard)**

**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

**[Slowdown and turn softly]**

**(Natsu: Drum, Guitar, Keyboard & Violin)**

**[Turn loud]**

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

**(Lucy: Drum, Guitar, Keyboard & Violin)**

**[Loud also]**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts inste-ad, "**

**[Lucy sings loud and drag it long the last word]**

**(Natsu: Drum, Guitar & Keyboard)**

**[Natsu raps while Lucy is dragging the last word]**

**Fairy Tail High baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts**

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

**(Natsu & Lucy: Drum, Guitar, Keyboard & Violin)**

**[Loudest]**

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
And turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

**[Natsu and Lucy sing out loud while they walking towards each other]**

**My heart's a stereo  
It beats for you, so listen close  
Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te  
Make me your radio  
Turn me up when you feel low  
This melody was meant for you  
Just sing along to my stereo**

**[Music turns soft and low, left Natsu and Lucy sing for the last part. On the same time, they were already inch apart.]**

Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo  
Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo

Yeah!

**[Natsu and Lucy shout out loud]**

The music end, Natsu and Lucy smile to each other and turns their head together with Jellal, Gajeel, Levy and Erza towards the audience. They shock.

There was a silent moment, all the audience including Mirajane eyes widen and their jaw drop…

After a few seconds, Mirajane jumps up high and squeals, "Wow! It is so lovely! You all can already be some lovely couples! This song is really full of loves!"

Next, all the audience start to clap their hands and cheer out loud.

The 6 person on the stage also cheers and give each other a high-five.

"Alright! You 3 couples! We hope to see a better performance on that day! Wish you all good luck!" Mirajane cheers.

Later, the students walk back to their class.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

"Wow! Lu-chan, I can't believe you can sing so nice!" Levy said happily

"Yea, your voice is nice!" Erza praises her.

The others also start to praise her.

"Oh, thanks you all…" Lucy said sweetly.

"Me too! Luce! Your voice is just like an angel!" Natsu said while putting his arm around her shoulder and that makes everyone gasp.

"What?! It's just a friendly way!" Natsu seems to know what everybody is thinking. He quickly removes his hand and protest himself.

"Ohhhh…" All of them smirk and that makes Lucy and Natsu blush.

"Class is gonna start! Let us go back to class before Gildart-sensei scolds! Luce, let's go!" Natsu quickly grabs Lucy's hand and runs toward their class.

"Hey! Slow down a bit, Natsu!" Lucy shouts.

After the couple runs off, everyone smirks.

"Tchk! When does Gildart-sensei scolds us?" Gajeel smirks.

"Hehehe…He really acts differently in front of that blondie, that Salamander!" Laxus also smirks.

"That's because of loveeeee…." Lisanna rolls her tongue and next she turns to Laxus and said, "But don't forget you are blond too, Laxus….."

All of the classmate laugh…

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**Yosh! Finish Chapter 4! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Mirajane: Oh my gosh! Lucy and Natsu sleeps together!**

**Erza: Hmm….That's nice…..**

**Lucy: Hey! What's nice and you all want I repeat how many times that this is just a story!**

**Me: But you all had REALLY sleep together right?**

**Lucy: Yea…Hey! You trick me!**

**Me: Muahahaha…..**

**Levy: Ohoh, Natsu and Lu-chan sleeping on the bed, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**

**Lucy: (Blush) Levy-chan! Shut up your mouth and find your Gajeel!**

**Levy: (Blush) Hey!**

**Natsu: (Interupt suddenly) Hey, what are you all talking about, mind I join in?**

**Me: Of course you can join, we are just talking about you and Lu- (Lucy covering my mouth!)**

**Natsu: Huh? What?**

**Lucy: Nothing Natsu! Just talking about some stories!**

**Levy, Erza, Mirajane and me smirk.**

**Levy: Yea, we are talking about some stories about you and Lucy in love!**

**Lucy and Natsu: (Blush)**

**Me: Yea, and we wonder if it will happens in reality or not…**

**Levy, Erza and Mirajane smirks when they saw Lucy and Natsu blush…**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: First Love**

When the whole class return to their class, their jaws drop after they see Gildart-sensei is sleeping on the table and he drools!

"Wow, he is a great-sensei I haven't seen for my whole life…" Lucy gasps while the others chuckle.

"Alright, Lu-chan, seems that sensei is sleeping, how about we play some game?" Levy asks.

"It's okay to me, but what game do we play?"

The students shout together, "Is Truth or Dare!"

"Game? Can I join too…Please! Please!" Natsu said excitedly when he heard the 'game' word.

"Of course you can and all the class must participate too!" The girls shout.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**FLASHBACK**

_After Natsu had drag away Lucy and left all the 18 students chit-chatting._

_Mirajane suddenly appears behind them._

"_BOO!"_

"_Kyaaa!" The girls shout while the boys jump up._

_When they turn their head to look who was, they shouted, "Mira-nee!"_

"_Yup, is me!" Mirajane smiles happily._

"_Mira-nee, you had scared us!" said Kinana._

"_Yea!" The girls agree and the boys nod._

"_Oh…..Gomenne….." Mirajane said with her puppy eyes that all the students can't regret._

"_Alright, alright, but what do you want?" asks Alzack._

"_Well, I had notice that the Leader of the Devil Boys suddenly becomes so tame after he meets Lucy-chan and that make me thinks that he is in love with Lucy-chan!" Mirajane squealed when she starts to went into her imagination world._

_Everyone in this school knew that Mirajane is a famous matchmaker in Fairy Tail High. Every couple she had matched had really become a lovely couple!_

"_Oh, on that point, we also ask Natsu but he demands all of it….." Suddenly, Gray stops and all of the students silence._

"_Hmm? Why did you all suddenly silence?" Mirajane asks when she notices there was a silence moment._

"_Uhh….Mira-nee….How…How did you know about De…Devil Boys?" Erza asks curiously._

"_Yea…..We thought no…no one tells ab….about it…." Hibiki said nervously._

_Mirajane seems to notice what the 18 students try to said, she smiles. _

"_Well, don't you all remember what my magic is?" She said and winks._

_The students gulp._

"_Can't it be you…"_

"_Yup! It is a long story…..One day, I transform into student form just like you all to understand more about student life. And then, I figure out that all the boys in this school start to turn wild and bully girls. Later again, I also figure out that the boys had create a group called Devil Boys and the leader is Natsu Dragneel. Until this year…..I see he had change after the arrival of Lucy-chan!" Mirajane squealed again after remember the moment when Natsu saves Lucy._

"_Aaaww, it's so romantic, isn't it?"_

"_So….Uh…..Did Ojiji knows about this?" Jellal asks._

"_Well, I didn't tell him yet because I know that one day a girl will cures Natsu and all this incidents will over. And it's true for my prediction!"_

_When the boys heard that, they sigh in relief while the girls chuckle._

"_So, Mira-nee, are you now trying to match up Lu-chan and Natsu-senpai?" Levy asks when she figure out what Mirajane wants to mean all this time._

"_Bingo! They can be a lovely couple if they were together!" Mirajane squeal again._

"_And I notice that Natsu likes Lucy-chan, but Lucy-chan was still confuse in these feeling, so…."_

_Before Mirajane can continue, the girls continued it._

"_So, you need our help to match up Lucy and Natsu!" And that time, the girl eyes are full with sparkles._

"_Yup! And you know, Ojiji didn't like me interrupt the relationship of students, but I can 100% sure that Natsu and Lucy-chan will be the best couple in the world!" Mirajane whispers to them, because afraid of someone to heard her especially Ojiji._

"_Aaawww…..Juvia hopes Juvia will be the best couple with him….." Juvia said with loves in her eyes….._

"_Uh….Juvia? Juvia!" Lisanna waves her hand in front of Juvia's eyes but fail…_

"_Wow, another couple detected!" Mirajane shouts out happily._

"_Hmm, I wonder which dumb boy would Juvia choose…" Erza asks._

"_A man should never say a man dumb!" Elfman suddenly shouts._

"_Hey! I'm not a man! I am a woman!" Erza protested._

"_And I also wonder why you will choose a dumb boy such as me?" Jellal said suddenly behind her._

_Erza face soon turns red._

"_Hey, when did I have choose you," Next, she said softly, "And I didn't mean you dumb…."_

_Jellal smirks._

_Mirajane and the students chuckle._

"_Third couple detected!" _

_Everyone sweats drop._

"_Hmm, Juvia is still in her crazy imagination and I really want to know who she likes!" Lisanna and Levy squealed._

"_Not only you girls, we also need to know who she likes, so we can win our bet!'" Laxus said._

"_Huh? What bet?" Mirajane asks innocently._

"_Uh…Just an ordinary bet, nothing at all…" Evergreen said while the others nod._

"_Okay, but I can tell that Juvia has a feeling on Gray!" Mirajane sang._

_Everyone turn to Gray that still in shock except Juvia that still in her wild imagination._

_Gray gasps, "What?!"_

"_Juvia likes Gray?! Oh my holy!" The girls squealed._

"_But now, we will get lost on the bet!" Levy sighs._

_After hearing the girls said, the boys smirk. _

"_We definitely will win your hearts, girls….." The boys thought._

"_Alright, alright, stop talking about your bet. We will first need to pair up Natsu and Lucy-chan! Aaaww, I can imagine how sweet they are when they are together!" _

_Mirajane goes as crazy as Juvia._

_The others jaws drop._

"_Uh, but how?" Kinana asks._

"_Yea, what should we do?" Laki asks._

"_Hmmm, let me think for a while…..Ah! I have a plan! Come closer a bit you guys!" Mirajane said._

"_Alright!" The girls said in full of excitement and start to surround Mirajane except for the boys._

"_Huhss? Why shouldsss we?" Cobra asks._

"_Yea, can't we just say out loud? Nobody will hear us anyway…." Bixlow said and the boys agree._

_But suddenly, the boys feel cold. They turn to where the girls are and gasp._

"_Do you want to hear or not!" _

_Dark aura surrounds Mirajane and the others girl._

_The boys shiver, "Ha….Haid….."_

_Soon, the aura disappears._

"_Well, that's a good boy!" The girls smile sweetly._

"_Woah! The girls are dangerous, better not making them mad!" The boys all thought._

_Then, Mirajane told out the plans to them._

_They thank and promise Mirajane that they will pair up Natsu and Lucy. Later, they run and catch up on Natsu and Lucy._

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**END OF FLASHBACK**

All of them surround a table and sit down.

The 18 planner had let Natsu and Lucy sit together and that make them feel curious, but they didn't spoke it up.

"Okay now, who first?" Laxus asks.

"Oh! Me! Me!" Levy suddenly raises up her hands and she nearly hit Gajeel on his face.

"Alright, Levy first!"

Levy smiles and next she turns to Lucy.

Her smile turns to grin, an evil grin that makes all the students shiver.

"Lu-chan" She sang evilly.

"Ye….Yes….?" Lucy asks trembling.

"Truth or dare?" Levy asks.

"I…..I think I will choose…truth!" Lucy said.

After she said that, all the students cheer except Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey! What you all happy for?" Natsu asks.

"Yea, do you all plan something?" Lucy asks seriously.

The others 18 suddenly turn quiet.

"Oh! What planning? No planning at all!" Erza said nervously.

"Yea, we just cheer for fun!" Lisanna said.

And the others quickly agree with them.

"Alright, so Levy-chan, what you gonna asks?" Lucy asks.

"Heh! Heh! Heh! Lu-chan, do you have feeling to someone?" Levy smirks.

After Lucy heard this, she blushes.

The others chuckle when seeing her blush while Natus feels nervous.

"Ne, Lu-chan, please answer my question…." Levy said.

"Alright! Yes!" Lucy answers out loud and she still blushing.

The 18 students 'aww' while Natsu feels his heart cracks.

"Alright! Alright! Mine turn now!" Lucy cuts their 'aww' down. "Kinana, truth or dare?"

"Huh?!" Kinana shocks.

"I said, truth or dare?" Lucy repeats back.

"Uh…..Uh….I want to choose truth!" She said shyly.

"Alright now….Do you have feeling to one of these boys?"" Lucy said while pointing the boys.

Kinana soon shocks and blushes.

"Oh hoho! Seems that you have crush on this class….." Lucy sang.

"What?! Kinana, are you sure?" The girls ask her.

"Yea….." Kinana said.

The girls 'aww' while the boys start to figure out who is her crush.

"Mine turn, Lucy, truth or dare?" Kinana asks.

"What?! Why always me?!" Lucy shocks.

The others 18 sang, "Because we like it!"

"Not fair!" Lucy pouted and that makes Natsu that always stare at her blushes.

"_She really looks cute when she pouts"_ He thought.

"So, truth or dare?" Kinana asks again.

"Alright, dare!" Lucy said in defeat.

"Hahahaha….Then slaps Natsu-senpai's face!" Kinana said. "Oh! And must really hard!"

"What?!" Lucy and Natsu shock in the moment.

"But you choose dare….." Kinana said in puppy eyes.

"Grrr…..Alright! Luce, slap my face now!" Natsu said.

"Okay, and stop calling me Luce!" Lucy said while giving Natsu a slap, a really tight slap.

_**SLAP!**_

All of them gasp.

Natsu had fallen down. Next, Lucy gasps.

She quickly kneels down beside Natsu.

"Oh gosh! Natsu, are you okay? I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry!" Lucy said in fear.

"Tchk! Can't believe you are so strong when you angry, Luce!" Natsu said happily.

Lucy and others sigh in relief.

"Okay, let us continue, is your turn now Luce!" Natsu said and sit back on his chair.

"Okay, okay….Hmmm…Let me pick…Erza! Erza, truth or dare?" Lucy asks.

"Hmm….I think dare suits for me, so I choose dare!" Erza said.

"Okay! Hold Jellal-senpai's hand for 10 seconds!"

After Lucy said it, all the students cheer loudly except for Jellal and Erza. They both had turn red.

"Lucy! Can't we change?" Erza quickly asks.

"No!" Lucy and the others answer.

"But…But…." Before Erza can continue her words, she feels warm on her hands. She looks down and gasps. Jellal had held both her hands! She looks up at his face, he just smirks. Erza face turns hyper red as her hair.

The students cheer and start count down.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! 0! Huh?" They gasp when Jellal's hand still lock on Erza's hand although after 10 seconds.

Jellal seems notice that and quickly release Erza's hand, they both quickly look away, blushing.

But then Erza clears her throat and began to speak, "Alright, Natsu! Truth or dare?"

Natsu shocks, but still he answers, "Dare!"

Erza smirks, "Kiss Lucy on her cheeks for 10 seconds, now!"

Natsu and Lucy gasp, "What?! Are you serious?"

Erza smiles, "Of course I'm serious! You make us hold hands together and I need revenge!"

"Hey! But it's only holding hands, not kiss!" Lucy protested.

"Ugh! It just same! Natsu! Now!"

"But…..." Again, before Lucy can say anything, she feels something soft and a bit moist on her cheeks. And she knows what is it, Natsu had kisses her! Her face soon turns as red as tomato.

The girls squealed.

At the same time, Natsu thought, _"Wow, her skin is so smooth and soft! How I wish I can kiss her everyday!"_ By next, he blushes.

"Alright! Times up! Natsu, stop your kiss now!" Cana shouts.

Natsu stops his kiss and looks at Lucy. Lucy just blushes and looks away.

"Next, I will pick Lucy, truth or dare?" Natsu grins.

"Grr…..Why always me, fine, I will pick truth!" Lucy said.

"Okay…..Uhm…..Who is the person you like?" Natsu asks her, getting nervous.

"What?! Why do you ask?" Lucy asks.

"Just answer please…" Natsu begged.

"But why?" Lucy asks back.

"Grrr…..Just answer it!" Natsu said with a bit of anger and it scares Lucy.

"Uhh…..I….I forget who is it because I just met the boy once when I'm 6…" Lucy said with full of scare.

"Natsu! You had scare Lucy!" Erza shouts suddenly.

Erza words remind Natsu. He quickly turns to look at Lucy. He could see fearsome in her brown orbs.

He, Natsu Dragneel had made the person he love scare of him…

"Sorry, Lucy…" He murmured and runs out the class, left all the students eye widen except Gildart-sensei that is still sleeping.

Natsu runs along the corridor. After few moments, he stops and starts panting hard. But he still can't keep thinking of what Lucy had said just now.

"Luce that I love had already loved someone…" Natsu thought deeply until the school bell ring and he quickly walk out the school.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**BACK TO THE TIME BEFORE SCHOOL BELL RINGS **

"Guys? What happens to Natsu?" Lucy asks in worry.

"Tchk! I bet he is jelly now…." Gajeel smirks.

"What?! Natsu turns into jelly?" Lucy gasps.

The others jaws and sweats drop….

They all thought together, _"Does she always innocent like this?"_

"Uh…Lu-chan, jelly means jealous…" Levy said awkwardly.

"Huh? Jealous? Why he want to jealous?" Lucy asks more curiously.

The others jaws and sweats drop again.

They all thought again, _"Does she always so dense in love?"_

Jellal starts to speak, "Lucy-chan, how about you ask him in Facebook later?"

"But he is still mad at me!" Lucy protested.

"Tck! Tck! Tck! Lu-chan, I bet he is not mad at you…." Levy said.

"Yea!" Hibiki said.

"O….Okay…" Lucy said.

After few moments of chit-chatting, school bell rings and all the students start to pack up their things. They wish each other good bye and run home.

On the way walking home, Lucy keeps hoping to see Natsu and ask the reason he left, but her hope last no longer.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**INSIDE LUCY HOME**

Lucy sighs and closes the door behind her. She then puts her bag down and went to bath.

After she had bath, she turns on her computer and log in to Facebook….

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**YOSH! FINISH CHAPTER 5! REMEMBER, I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Mira: My my, I can't believe they kiss…..**

**Lucy: Hey! This is just a story!**

**Erza: Lucy! And I can't believe you tell me to do such that thing!**

**Lucy: (gulps) Erza….It just a story…..**

**Jellal: Erza, you don't like it?**

**Erza: (blush) No…..I like it…..**

**All: Aaawwwww~~~~~**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Confession**

_**Lucy Celestial**__, __**Natsu Flame**__, __**Levy Bookworm**__, __**Erza Knight**__ and __**Jellal Mystogan**__ had joined in. _

_**Lucy Celestial **_to _**Natsu Flame**_: Natsu, what happens to you?

_**Erza Knight, Jellal Mystogan **__and others 347 people liked this._

COMMENTS:

_**Natsu Flame: **_nothing

_**Lucy Celestial: **_**Natsu,** don't lie!

_**Levy Bookworm, Erza Knight**__ and others 4 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame:**_ Can't u shut up ur mouth!

_**Lucy Celestial: **_WAT?! ALRIGHT THEN!

_**Lucy Celestial **__had gone offline.___

_**Gajeel Redfox, Gray Ice, Wendy Sky, and Juvia Water **__had joined in._

_**Erza Knight: **_**Natsu,** How dare u!

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Yea, Even though u r my senpai, I also can't let u hurt Lucy's heart!

_**Gajeel Redfox **__liked this._

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_Yo bro, u a bit over duh…..

_**Levy Bookworm, Wendy Sky **__and others 48 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame:**_ Gosh! I didn't mean to hurt her, it just I feel not like want to answer thing now!

_**Gray Ice: **_= =||| _**Natsu Flame**_, it's too late, she had left…

_**Juvia Water, Gajeel Redfox **__and others 98 people liked this._

_**Mira Demon, Elfman Manly, Cobra Snake, Lisanna16 **__and __**Happy Exceed **__had joined in._

_**Mira Demon: **_My, my….. XD

_**Elfman Manly **__liked this._

_**Cobra Snake: **_ _ |||

_**Levy Bookworm, **__**Juvia Water, Lisanna16 **__and others 984 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame:**_ Can't u all shut it up! Oh gosh! Wat should I do now! She probably is angry with me now…Grrr! I'm going mad!

_**Erza Knight, Mira Demon, Levy Bookworm **__and others 98,723,451 people liked this._

_**Mira Demon: **_It's easy, just talk to her! :)

_**Elfman Manly: **_Yea! A man should always talk!

_**Nobody **__liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm:**_? Who is nobody?

_**Natsu Flame, Gray Ice, Lisanna16**__and others 65 people liked this._

_**Erza Knight: **_Oh….It's my sub acc just to like the post that are useless~~ XD

_**Natsu Flame, Gajeel Redfox **__and others 655,342 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_But she still mad at me and she wouldn't let me go in her house! T.T

_**Happy Exceed, Levy Bookworm**_ _and others 655,234 people liked this._

_**Gray Ice: **_**Natsu**, u must try…I mean try talk to her, not that dirty things…..XD

_**Juvia Water, Levy Bookworm **__and others 106 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_ Tchk! All is her first love fault!

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_So, you really like her?

_**Mira Demon, Happy Exceed, Levy Bookworm**__ and others 991,000,043 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_Wat?! Fine! I admit it, I love Lucy!

_**Mira Demon, Levy Bookworm, Erza Knight **__and others 1,004,998,354 people liked this._

_**Erza Knight:**_ Wow! Seems that all the people want u and Lucy together! XD

_**Jellal Mystogan, Levy Bookworm, Mira Demon**__ and others 999,875,683 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_But still…..I lose to her first love….

_**Laxus Dreyar **__and__** Laki Wood **__had joined in._

_**Laxus Dreyar: **_Hahahaha…Seems that our most powerful Salamander is stress now!

_**Natsu Flame: **_Wat?! Shut the f*** up and find ur beautiful Cana!

_**Laki Wood, Cobra Snake, Erza Knight **__and others 459 people liked this._

_**Erza Knight: **_Wat?! Laxus and Cana? _

_**Jellal Mystogan, Laki Wood**__ and others 45 people liked this._

_**Jellal Mystogan:**_ Jealous?

_**Levy Bookworm, Natsu Flame **__and others 97 people liked this._

_**Erza Knight: **_Wat! Why should I?! **:**p

_**Jellal Mystogan:**_ R u sure?

_**Erza Knight: **_100% Sure! **:**ppppp

_**Jellal Mystogan: **_Then we'll see…XD

_**Jellal Mystogan **__had gone offline._

_**Bixlow Doll**__ had joined in._

_**Erza Knight: **_Wow…..Wat's wrong with him?

_**Gray Ice: **_Ermmm….Better be careful is my advice….

_**Juvia Water **__liked this._

_**Bixlow Doll: **_ Yea, I can't believe wat will happen next…

_**Natsu Flame: **_Oh great! **Erza Knight,** lock ur door now!

_**Erza Knight: **_Huh? Wat r u all talking about? Oh! Strawberry cake delivery! Gtg! Bye!

_**Natsu Flame:**_ Erza! Don't!

_**Erza Knight **__had gone offline._

_**Hibiki Handsome **__and __**Kinana Waitress **__had joined in._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Hmm…..Wat happen? And did cake shop have free delivery?

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_No shrimp…..It is Jellal trick, and I bet Jellel had reached her home now….

_**Hibiki Handsome, Natsu Flame, Bixlow Doll **__and others 38 people liked this._

_**Laki Wood: **_Oh gosh! That is so bad!

_**Hibiki Handsome, Gajeel Redfox, Levy Bookworm **__and others 56 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame **_to _**Levy Bookworm: **_ Levy…Do u know who is Lucy first love?

_**Gray Ice, Lisanna16, Happy Exceed**_ _and others 999,999,976 people liked this._

COMMENTS:

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Uh….Natsu-senpai, y u ask?

_**Natsu Flame: **_Juz want to know….

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_Hey! Don't try to flirt with my Levy!

_**Natsu Flame, Laxus Dreyar, Kinana Waitress**__ and others 789,999,624 people liked this._

_**Kinana Waitress: **_Aawww…So sweet~~~

_**Cobra Snake **__liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_…..

_**Gajeel Redfox:**_ Gosh! I don't mean that! I juz mean you have Lucy so don't try find another girl! Don't misunderstood, Levy…..

_**Levy Bookworm, Natsu Flame, Laki Wood **__and other 577 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_ Okay, I believe u! **:** )

_**Lucy Celestial **__had joined in._

_**Lucy Celestial: **_ Oh gosh! I missed out so many things! But I thought Gajeel and Levy together will be a cute couple!

_**Natsu Flame, Laki Wood, Kinana Waitress**__ and others 879,775,358 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Lu-chan!

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Alright, alright juz kidding…

_**Natsu Flame: **_Luce! I'm sorry! I don't mean to angry with you! Pls 4giv me…..Pls….

_**Levy Bookworm, Gajeel Redfox, Hibiki Handsome**__ and others 756,998,459 people liked this._

_**Aquarius Water, Loke Leo, Virgo Maid **__had joined in._

_**Aquarius Water: **_Lucy! Don't forgive him!

_**Lucy Celestial:**_ 0_0

_**Loke Leo: **_Yea! Don't forgive him and love me, my princess…..

_**Virgo Maid: **_Princess, need punishment?

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Wow! Lucy's spirits also got FB?

_**Lucy Celestial: **_0_o I also only know this…

_**Aquarius Water, Virgo Maid, Loke Leo **__and others 567,762 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_Luce! Pls don't hear them n forgive me, pls….

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Alright…

_**Natsu Flame: **_ Yes! Thanks Luce!

_**Loke Leo: **_ Wat! Lucy my princess, u can't do that!

_**Happy Exceed: **_Aye! Triangle love!

_**Levy Bookworm, Gajeel Redfox, Bixlow Doll **_and others 799,853,270 people liked this.

_**Lucy Celestial: **_ Force Gate closed! And shut up Happy-sensei! Who say I love those two idiots?!

_**Aquarius Water, Loke Leo, Virgo Maid **__had gone offline._

_**Carla Exceed **__had joined in._

_**Happy Exceed: **_Aye! Lushy, u r so mean… T.T

_**Lucy Celestial:**_ Hey! I am Lucy not Lushy!

_**Carla Exceed:**_ Stop crying u male cat!

_**Lucy Celestial, Levy Bookworm **__and others 57 people liked this._

_**Natsu Flame: **_Luce, r u still love the person u met in 6 years old?

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Uhh…..Maybe yes, maybe no…

_**Levy Bookworm: **_ But Lu-chan, u haven't told me about ur first love!

_**Gajeel Redfox **__liked this._

_**Kinana Waitress: **_Yea Lucy, told us about it!

_**Cobra Snake **__liked this._

_**Lucy Celestial: **_0/0 Alright, it juz summary…..But first, Levy-chan, did u still remember when we are 6 years old and I suddenly disappear for 12 hours?

_**Levy Bookworm:**_ Oh! I remember it! I also remember that when u came back, you are covered by dirt and when we asked u, u juz keep quiet…

_**Gray Ice: **_Hoho! Someone seems naughty~~

_**Lucy Celestial: **_?

_**Cobra Snake: **_ You run from home and that is naughty u know…..

_**Kinana Waitress:**_Hey! Shut up and let her continue! You boys are such an idiots!

_**Lucy Celestial, Levy Bookworm**__ and others 56 people liked this._

_**Cobra Snake: **_Yes ma'am!

_**Happy Exceed: **_ Aye! You liiikkkkeesss her!

_**Lucy Celestial, Levy Bookworm, Gray Ice**__ and others 978,453 people liked this._

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Erm…..Did u all still want to hear or not?

_**Natsu Flame: **_ Can't u guys shut up!

_**Natsu Flame: **_ Not mean u Luce….

_**Levy Bookworm, Gray Ice, Gajeel Redfox **__and others 97,668,674 people liked this._

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Alright, thanks…..So, when I was 6, I go to a jungle nearby and play alone….But when the sky is getting dark and I want to go home, I find I'm lost and began to cry….

_**Happy Exceed: **_ Aye! Such a cry baby!

_**Lucy Celestial **__had gone offline._

_**Lisanna16: **_Happy-sensei! I am juz getting to the story and u broke it up!

_**Natsu Flame: **_Happy-sensei! You had let her stop the story!

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Oh shit! Happy-sensei! Run as far as u can! Now!

_**Gajeel Redfox**__ liked this._

_**Happy Exceed: **_Aye?

_**Laxus Dreyar: **_Why should Happy-sensei run?

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Oh gosh! Forget to tell u all that Lu-chan hate people called her cry baby! And if someone called her cry baby, she will turn mad and the person will….will…

_**Juvia Water: **_Will?

_**Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Flame **__and others 678,456 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Most probably is D.I.E. XD

_**Happy Exceed: **_Aye!

_**Happy Exceed **__had gone offline._

_**Levy Bookworm:**_ Oh, Happy-sensei is too late to run…

_**Cobra Snake: **_Does that mean Lucy had….Happy-sensei?

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Yup! Let us pray for Happy-sensei! A-men~~~

_**Natsu Flame: **_Wow! Luce really is strong when she's angry **^.^**

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_ I can't believe it…..

_**Hibiki Handsome:**_ Same here….

_**Lucy Celestial **__and __**Cana Beer **__had joined in._

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Oh! Sorry for taking ur time, I just kill a cat that is really annoying me juz now…..

_**Natsu Flame, Levy Bookworm, Hibiki Handsome **__and others 56,735,978 people liked this._

_**Cana Beer: **_Oh! Nvm! Pls continue…. = =|||

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Then suddenly, a boy that is older than me comes out from nowhere comfort me and starts to talk to me. And at that time, I start to have feeling to him…..

_**Natsu Flame: **_So how he looks like?

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Why? But I also forget how he looks like…But the most important is when he brings me out the forest, he said something and runs away…

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Aww~~~So sweet!

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_What's so sweet? I don't see anything sweet….

_**Hibiki Handsome, Cana Beer, Cobra Snake**_ _and others 657 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm:**_ Metal Head! Are u trying to disagree with wat I type?

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_ Uh…..No ma'am , it is really sweet….

_**Mira Demon: **_Such a lovely couple~~

_**Hibiki Handsome, Lucy Celestial**__ and others 567,920,528 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm:**_ Hey! I don't want that stupid idiot Metal Head to be my boyfriend!

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_I also don't want that shorty shrimp to be my girlfriend!

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Liar…..

_**Mira Demon, Natsu Flame, Gray Ice **__and others 67,354,560 people liked this._

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Lu-chan, we will not be together!

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_Tchk! Who say we will not be together!

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Me!

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Alright, stop arguing in FB, my computer lag…And Natsu r u okay? U seems quiet since juz now…

_**Natsu Flame: **_Oh nothing, juz space out a bit…..Luce, did u still remember wat the boy said before he left?

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Okay…Hmmm…..He says ' if believe in love….then wat apart'! Oh gosh! Sori but I forget it!

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Aaww, so sweet!

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_Yea, very sweet…

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Hey? Is it just 4 of us?

_**Gajeel Redfox: **_Maybe….

_**Lisanna16:**_ I'm still here….

_**Laki Wood: **_Me too…

_**Kinana Waitress: **_Me three

_**Cobra Snake: **_4

_**Laxus Dreyar: **_5

_**Hibiki Handsome: **_6

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Grr….Stop it! My computer is lag!

_**Natsu Flame **__had gone offline._

_**Laxus Dreyar: **_He seems annoyed and left.

_**Hibiki Handsome: **_I think he just full of jelly…

_**Lucy Celestial: **_Sorry, gtg…..Nid sleep now!

_**Levy Bookworm: **_Me too, nite everyone!

_**Lucy Celestial **__and __**Levy Bookworm**__ had gone offline._

**NORMAL POV**

Lucy turns off her computer and starts to walk to her bedroom.

She opens her bedroom door and next she shocked.

Natsu is now seating on her bed and stares at her.

"Nat-Natsu, what are you doing on my bed and the most important thing is how did you get into my house when my door is lock?!" Lucy gasps.

Natsu stands up and walks toward her with smirk on his face.

He stops when there is only an inch between them, he then whispers in her ear, "Luce, you forget to close your window…."

Lucy gasps hard again, "But here is second floor!"

"Oh, don't bother it, Luce. Can you still remember these words? If you believe in love, nothing could apart us even we are far away…." Natsu said.

Lucy pushes Natsu back.

Natsu can see her face full of shock and he smirks again.

"Nat-Natsu, you….the boy I met when I am 6 years old!" Lucy said happily.

Natsu nods and next, his time to shock.

Lucy had hugged her tightly on his waist and buries her head in his chest.

His shock turns to full of happiness.

He hugs her back and lands a small kiss on her forehead.

Natsu pushes back Lucy slowly and lift her chin up.

He then slowly lands his lips on her.

Lucy returns the kiss back.

After a few minutes, they broke up the kiss to catch some air.

He then whispers again in Lucy's ear.

"Luce, so would you be my girlfriend?"

Lucy looks at him and she nods happily.

"I will!"

Next, they start to kiss again and every minute, their kiss gone deepen…..

And that night ends with Natsu and Lucy sleep together in Lucy bed, just sleeping, nothing happen.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**YOSH! CHAPTER 6 FINISH! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Mirajane: Awww! They kiss!**

**Erza: Yea, but why Jellal will know my house?**

**Me: Oh, because you two are neighbour!**

**Jellal: Thanks yea~**

**Me: Welcome~ Hope you two have fun!**

**Lucy: Hey! Why would I kiss with that idiot!**

**Natsu: Because you love me…**

**Lucy: ( Blush)**

**Everyone: Aawww~~~~~**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: Class With Full Of Love**

**NORMAL POV**

The next morning, Natsu the first one to wakes up.

He opens his eye and find out that Lucy is still sleeping peacefully on his arm.

Natsu smiles. _"Finally Luce is now my girlfriend…."_

He then kisses Lucy's forehead.

Lucy seems to feel something warm on her forehead and she opens her eyes.

She yawns, "Good morning, Natsu…" And that makes Natsu thought her more cute.

"Good morning honey…." Natsu replies.

Lucy blushes and he smirks.

Natsu continue to say, "I love you Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu. Even though you are not my first love, but I had already fallen love on you since we first met!"

Natsu shocks and soon he smiles back.

He lands a kiss on her lips and she returns back.

After a few minutes, they stop their kiss and get ready for school.

When they reach Fairy Tail High with their hands clasping together, they can see everyone they passed by had a shock expressions on their faces.

Finally, they walk in their class and there is a complete silence.

Soon, squealed and cheers can be heard from all the students.

"Congratulation, Natsu-senpai and Lu-chan!" Levy shouts happily.

"Yea! Congratulation to them!" The students shout.

"Thanks to you all!" Natsu and Lucy reply.

After some chit-chatting, Lucy seems notice someone missing.

"Guys, where is Erza? I thought she always the first one to reach school…"

"Erza? Oh my! No wonder I feel someone missing!" Kinana said.

"Alright, let us find her!" Gray shouts.

"Aye!" The students shout.

Later the students start to find Erza in their class except for Lucy and Levy. They are now looking at them, sweats dropping.

They had searched the drawer, the cupboard, the dustbin, behind the notice board and all the ways long…..

"Lu-chan, can Erza hide in the dustbin?" Levy asks.

"Err…I think no…." Lucy said.

"Then in the drawer?"

"The drawer is too small for her!"

"Behind the notice board?"

"If Erza is as flat as a piece of paper, then yes…"

Next, they turn to the students that are still finding Erza, they sweats drop again.

Finally, Hibiki shouts, "I can't find Erza in this classroom!"

Juvia then starts to say, "Juvia thinks maybe Erza had gone for toilet….."

"Or maybesss at Ojijisss officesss….."Cobra hissed.

"Or maybe she's still asleep!" Bisca continues.

"Erm…..Sorry to interrupt, but can anyone find Jellal-senpai? He's also missing…" Levy said nervously.

After the words drop, all of them gasp.

"Oh my! I can't believe what will happen next!" Lisanna said.

"Me too…" The whole class agree.

Suddenly, the door bangs open.

The students were all eyes widen after they saw what they just saw.

Jellal and Erza are walking together into the classroom with their lips stick to each other.

The students watch them kissing and walking to their place. And the most horror part is they still kissing even they had sit down!

"Oh gosh…" The students gasp together.

Jellal and Erza seem to notice all the students are staring at them, so they broke up the kiss and stare back.

"What?" Erza spoke with murderous tone.

"U-uh, no-nothing actually….." The students reply.

"Then don't stare!" Jellal and Erza shout together.

Next, they continue their kiss.

Everyone sweats and jaws drop…..

"Did some witch put poison in their drink or what?" Gajeel whispers.

"Or maybe they were faked! They had captured the real Jellal-senpai and Erza!" Levy gasps.

"Wow, the imagination of you two are so wild…..Hey! How about you two become a couple straight forward! It will look cute!" teased Lucy.

Soon, Gajeel and Levy's faces turn as res as tomato.

Levy shouts, "Lu-chan!"

Lucy smirks, "Hahahaha…Just kidding…."

And the class start to laugh.

While all of them are still laughing, Gajeel had murmered, "I really hope it's not kidding…"

His words had been captured by the salamander….

After a few moments with laughing and kissing, the school bell rings.

The students then return to their place except Jellal and Erza that are already sitting on their place, kissing.

The door open, Carla-sensei walks in instead of Happy-sensei.

"Uhum! Excuse me students…..Jellal! Erza! Stop kissing in class! If you want to kiss, kiss after I go out of this class!" Carla shouts.

Jellal and Erza shock, they both turn to where Carla-sensei is.

Erza quickly stands up and greets her while Jellal still sitting down holding Erza waist.

"Good morning Carla-sensei! But shouldn't now is Happy-sensei class?"

"Oh, nice question! The male cat needs to be hospitalised for one month! Thanks to someone, I can be peaceful in this one month and you students also will be free in his class for one month…."

After her words drop, everyone cheer.

"Yo, Lucy thanks!" Alzack the first one to thanks her.

"Yea, thanks for you, we won't be boring for one month and we can continue our kiss….." Erza said and next, she continues to kiss with Jellal.

Next, the students continue to thank her and that makes her a bit of embarrassed but most of all, happy!

Carla-sensei then spoke, "Alright, alright…Seems that the male cat won't flirt and bother me again, I would like to had a peaceful tea-time…..So, Erza! Stop kissing and control your class now!"

"Aye ma'am….." The shocked Erza replied.

Carla-sensei then walks out the class…..

"So, what we gonna do now?" Natsu asks.

"Hmmm…..How about we continue our Truth or Dare?" Levy asks.

"Alright, I'm in!" Lucy said with evil smirks on her face that make everyone shivers including her boyfriend.

She had just thought out of some nice plans and she quickly whispers to Natsu.

Natsu then smirks, "I'm in too…."

"Alright then, we also in….." The students said and start to sit in circle.

"Erm…..So, who first?" Levy asks.

"Me!" Lucy said.

"O-okay…." Levy said nervously.

"Hmmm…..Kinana! Truth or dare?"

Kinana shocks and points herself.

"M-me? Again?!"

"Yes! So, truth or dare?" Lucy said happily.

"Truth….I guess….." Kinana said and next, Lucy smirks more evilly…

"Lu-Lu-chan…..Y-you scare me…." Levy said nervously and the others nod.

Oh sorry, so Kinana, tell us who you like in this class! Oh and must be a boy!" Lucy said and Kinana shocks twice.

"U-uh…B-but…."

"No but and fast!" Lucy said impatiently.

"Al-alright, is…..Co-cobra-senpai!" Kinana murmurs and look away from Cobra.

Everyone shocks. "What?!"

"Alright, honestly…..I like you too….." Cobra said and this time, he doesn't hiss. He then lift Kinana's chin up to face him and he kisses her.

The other students squealed.

After they kiss, they look away and blush.

"Yo! 3 out of 10!" Natsu shouts.

"Huh?" The students wonder except Lucy that is still giggling.

"Nothing actually, shall we continue?" Lucy said.

"Okay….So, Levy, truth or dare?" Kinana asks shyly.

"Dare!" Levy said confidently.

"Alright, kiss Gajeel's lips for 20 seconds!" She said.

"What?! I can't think that you also this type of person…..Grrr….Fine! I do it!" Levy said while her face starts to turn red.

She stares at Gajeel and Gajeel stares back.

All the students start to hold their breath like the end of world is going to come.

She then slowly leans her face towards Gajeel, but Gajeel had made his first move….

He had lands his lips on her!

Levy returns the kiss back and they kiss more than 1 minute!

After their kiss, they both blush and the students cheer loud.

"Levy-chan, how's your boyfriend kiss?" teased Lucy again.

Levy's face getting more red as before.

"Levy-chan, stop dreaming! Your turn next…" Lisanna waves her hand infront of her eyes.

"O-oh, okay...Hmm…Hibiki-senpai, truth or dare?"

"Well, I choose truth….." Hibiki said sweetly.

"Then tell us who you like in our class, must be girl!" Levy smirks.

Hibiki scratches his hair, "My, my…..you girls are such a dangerous person…..Well, I like La-Laki….." He said nervously.

The girls gasp, especially Laki's, her face had turn red while the boys whistle.

"Alright my turn, Laki….Uhm….Truth or Dare?" Hibiki asks, face still red.

"Erm…..Truth?"

"So, uh…..do you like me?"

Laki shocks, "Y-yes…."

Next, before anyone can gasp or shock, Hibiki had already kissed her!

Everyone cheer for the new couple.

Natsu smirks and point out five fingers to Lucy when their eyes met. Lucy chuckles.

"Still got five!" They mouthed these words together and smile.

"Laki? Hibiki? Laki!" Erza shouts their name for long time since they had already kissed for 5 minutes!

"Ye-yea?" Laki finally stops the kiss with Hibiki and asks.

"It's your turn now!" Erza said impatiently.

"O-oh okay, so Laxus, truth or dare?"

"Tchk! Dare!" Laxus reply boldly.

"Okay, confess to a girl that you like in this class!"

"What?! Why do this Truth or Dare always related to love!" Laxus said.

"No why! Just do it!" Laki said a bit angry.

"O-okay….Gosh!" Laxus said while turning his head to Cana. Can opens her eyes and mouth wide.

Laxus continue to say, "Cana, I had loved you since we both met at young, and I would die just for you!"

Soon, both of them blush.

After a few moments, Cana stands up and walks toward Laxus. Laxus lift his head up and stare at her, he felt something soft on his lips. He smirks and kisses back.

Now, all the girls squealed.

"Yosh! We already have 6 couples in class!" Natsu cheers silently.

After they kiss, Laxus turns his head to Elfman.

"Elfman, truth or dare?"

"A man should always pick dare if he is a man!" Elfman shouts.

"U-uh….So that means dare….Alright, kiss Evergreen lips now!" Laxus smirks.

"W-what?! I don't want!" Evergreen said.

"Tchk! But your body said different, look! You're blushing!" Gajeel said while others chuckle.

"A man should never simply kiss a woman!" Elfman shouts again, blushing.

But this time, there is a silent moments.

"Elfman, did you just say the word, woman?" Hibiki asks nervously.

"Yea, why?" Elfman asks back.

"Oh gosh! Elfman just say Evergreen a woman! He didn't say a women a women except for Evergreen, and that means….." Bixlow gasps.

"Means?" Elfman and Evergreen asks.

"That means Evergreen is special to Elfman!" All the students said.

After hearing this, Elfman and Evergreen soon turn as red as tomato.

"Stop blushing and start kissing now!" Laxus said.

"Yeasss!" Cobra hissed.

"B-but…" Before Elfman can continue his word, Erza had grab his head and smash it against Evergreen, and fortunately, their lips mat each other.

"Start kissing now, and don't interrupt Jellal and I kissing!" Erza said angrily.

The students can see Erza's aura turn darker and darker…..

Evergreen and Evergreen shiver and quickly kiss each other while the others sweatdrop.

"Good!" Erza said and remove her hand, but…They still kissing!

"Wow! Did I push them too strong and their face now had stuck together?" Erza said still gasping.

"U-uh I think no….." Levy smiles nervously.

"Gosh! They kiss each other and it looks so sweet!" Laki said.

"Ha-Haha. I don't think it's sweet….." Hibiki said.

"Yeah me too…." Natsu said.

"Or you just jealous?" Lucy chuckles.

"Huh? Who say I'm jealous?" Natsu smirks and hugs Lucy waist.

"Na-natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy said nervously.

"Huh…Don't you see?" Natsu continues to smirk.

"S-see wh-?" Before Lucy can continues, she feels Natsu's lips on her.

She kisses back.

Next, they can hear squealing sound.

Finally, they separate.

"Alright, stop staring at us and faster choose now, Elfman!" Natsu shouts.

"Okay….Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Hmm….Juvia pick dare…"

"Ha! Kiss Gray now!" Elfman shouts.

Juvia smiles happily while Gray shocks and his face turns red.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts.

Gray turns his head and before he can say something, he already can feel Juvia's lips on his.

He shocks and he wants to push Juvia, but his body and mind tell him not to, so he kisses back.

"Uh…..Juvia! Juvia! Stop!" Lucy starts to shout.

Juvia stops her kiss and stares at Lucy.

"Huh? Lucy-chan, why tell Juvia stops? Or are you a love rival of me?" Juvia's aura starts to darker.

"Uh…Stop staring at me and look at your precious Gray, then you will know why I tell you to stop." Lucy said nervously while pointing to Gray.

Juvia wonders and turn to Gray that is lying in her hands.

She shocks.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama! Why are you sleeping?! Gray-sama!" Juvia shouts while she sees Gray faints in her hand because of over hot…..

The others chuckle.

"Alright! Stop shaking Gray and faster choose the next one! Juvia now!" Erza shouts evilly.

"Ha-Haid….." Juvia shivers and said, "So Bixlow-san, truth or dare?"

"Uh….I pick dare!" Bixlow smiles nervously.

"So, asks the person you like in this class whether she likes you back, must be a girl!"

"W-what?!" Bixlow gasps.

"Just do it! Bixlow! Don't always interrupt me and Jellal kissing!" Erza said angrily while Jellal just smirks.

"O-okay…So….Lisanna, do you like me?" Bixlow asks nervously, very nervous…

Lisanna shocks while others girl squealed.

"I-I also like you…." Lisanna said and blushes.

"Rea-Really?" Bixlow wonders.

"Yea….." Lisanna said and next their lips crash together.

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Time skip to after they kiss…

"Alright, alright, stop your kiss now and how can you two kiss for 10 minutes non stop?!" Levy gasps.

"What?! We already kiss for 10 minutes?!" Lisanna shocks.

"Yea…" The students reply while their sweats drop.

"B-but I thought we had only just kiss for 10 seconds!" Bixlow gasps next.

After hearing this, some of the students faint…..

"Wow, the power of love…." Levy whispers to Lucy.

Lucy then giggles.

"Alright, let's continue play!" Hibiki said.

"Then I choose Alzack! Alzack, truth or dare?" Bixlow asks.

"Huh? Hmm…..I'll choose truth…..Safer than dare….." Alzack points to himself.

"Alright, tell us your biggest secret!" Bixlow said and everyone cheer.

"What?! Then alright, my biggest secret is…..Uh….." Alzack said nervously.

"Is what?" The students ask.

"Yea! Faster tell us or I'll chop you down into 159 piesces!" Erza said, having many twitches on her forehead.

"Kyaa! Jellal-senpai, control your girlfriend, please….." Alzack pleads Jellal.

"Uh….I can't help you now…..You need to answer the question in 3 seconds or she will really chop you down….." Jellal said and scratches his head.

"3….." The students help countdown.

Alzack looks at Bisca.

"2….."

Erza equips her sword.

The student eyes widen.

Bisca nods.

"1….."

The sword is now near Alzack's throat.

Some girls close their eyes and hide in their boyfriend chest.

Bisca holds Alzack's hand.

Alzack turns his head and starts to speak.

"Time to d-" Before Erza chops, Alzack shouts.

"My biggest secret is Bisca and I had already engaged!"

Silence…

3….

2…..

1….

"WHAT?!"

"Yea…But I thought we will tell you all after this Valentine's Day…"

Alzack said and hold Bisca hand.

"Aawww…..Look! There are diamond rings on their finger!" Kinana squealed.

Next, all the girls squealed and pull Bisca from the groups and began their girl's talk…..

The other hand, Alzack being pull by the boys and start their talk…..

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

After few years in hospital…

"Lucy! Congratulation!" Erza said.

"Yea! Lu-chan, Congratulation!" Levy squealed but being scolded by the nurse.

Next, the nurse being scolded by Gajeel….

Lucy, Erza, Levy, Jellal and Natsu sweats drop.

"So, what name you gonna give to her?" Jellal said.

"Hmm….We had thought about Luna, Layla and Luce….." Natsu said.

"And finally, we had choose Luna…." Lucy continues her husband word.

_**Hint: Husband**_

"Luna…Aaww, so cute!" Levy and Erza both squealed.

Soon, the doctor comes and scolds both of them.

Again, Jellal and Gajeel scold him…..

"So, why only 4 of you come, where is the other14?" Natsu asks.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Hibiki, Laki, Cobra and Kinana will visit you in the afternoon. Gray, Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen will have their honeymoon in Hawaii….." Jellal said.

"For Bixlow, Lisanna, Laxus and Cana, they are now at the plane and will come later….." Erza continues her fiancé words.

"And for Alzack and Bisca….." Lucy said in low tone.

"Don't you remember they are now at the room next door with their second baby!" All of them shout.

This time, no doctor or nurse come here to scold them.

"Oh….." Natsu said.

The other 5 peoples face palm.

"So, Levy-chan, Erza, when will your wedding held?" Lucy asks excitedly.

"Oh! We will held both our wedding on Valentine's Day!" Levy and Erza squealed.

"Gosh! Sounds cool!" Natsu and Lucy said together.

"Yea….Oh! Time up for visiting! We gonna go now! Bye, Lu-chan, Natsu-senpai!" Levy said waving her hand, and other hand hold on Gajeel's arm.

"Bye, Natsu, Lucy….." Gajeel said and next they walk out the room.

"Yea, Lucy, take care of yourselves….." Erza said.

"Natsu, take good care of her…." Jellal said and both of them walk out.

"I will….." Natsu replies.

"Bye!" Lucy said.

After the visitors gone, Natsu turns to his wife.

"So, honey, when will we get our second child?" Natsu smirks.

Lucy blushes.

"After you die!" Lucy said shyly and quickly hides her face in blanket.

"Oh come on! Don't shy! Tell me when are we gonna have!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No no!"

"Yes…."

Natsu smirks.

3….

2….

1…..

"Hey, you trick me again!"

"Ha! So I'm on control now….." Natsu smirks.

"Grr…..Go die you bastard Natsu!"

"Oh gosh…Lucy, calm down…I'm sorry….Really sorry….Aaaahhhh!"

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

Outside the hospital…

"Hey, can you hear that….." Levy asks.

"Yea, wood crashing and windows break….."Erza said.

"And someone shout for help….." Jellal continues.

"Tchk! Bet Natsu is provoking Lucy just now…" Gajeel said.

Next, four of them shiver in fears.

"Sometimes, she will be scary than all of us….." Erza said.

"Alright, pray for Natsu-senpai….." Levy said.

"A-men…." All of them continue.

_**THE END**_

~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~ ~ӝ~

**CHAPTER 7 OR THE LAST CHAPTER HAD FINISH!**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT OWN THIS PLOT!**

**Lucy: Oh gosh! Natsu and I have a baby?!**

**Erza: Yea!**

**Happy: Aye! Natsu and Lucy have a baby!**

**All the guilds: What?!**

**Mirajane: My my…Lucy, why you didn't tell me!**

**Lucy: What! But this is just a story, not reality!**

**Natsu: (Appears from nowhere) If you want in reality, you can tell me…..**

**Lucy: (Blush) If you don't mind….**

**All the guilds plus me: Aawwww….. We have a new couple! Nalu!**


End file.
